Past is Past
by Anachia
Summary: Ash has become Pokemon Master and things have changed...........(Crapy summary, sorry!) P.S. My first fic! Be kind! Please R&R (AAML)
1. Mistakes

****

Past is past

Pokémon characters and etc. are all property of Nintendo, Game Freak, 4 Kids T.V. No copyright infringement intended! (I'm just borrowing them for an ickle while!)

Notes: Okay, this is my first attempt at a fan fiction, so please, be kind! It's set in the future, about nine years from the cartoon show (Making Ash and Misty about 19) Ash is a Pokémon Master and head of the Pokémon League (Yahoo Ash!) Himself and Misty are engaged (aw!) and…mmm…..living somewhere unimportant! Brock's off on his owny-oh (poor fellow!) breeding Pokémon, probably!

I think that's about it for the notes, if I think of anything else I'll add it, and if I'm still confusing you, you can e-mail me!

On with the fic………….

****

Past is Past

"Ash, where are you going?" Misty yelled as she ran down the front steps of their house.

"I have a league meeting. I'll be back early tomorrow." Ash called back as he climbed into a black convertible.

"What?! It's our anniversary tonight! I thought we were going out?" Misty said sadly as she reached the car. 

Ash looked confused for a moment before inhaling sharply.

"God Misty, I completely forgot!" Misty looked down at her hands and played with the ring in her left hand. Ash took her hands in his and squeezed them.

"I'll make it up to you, Misty, I promise. As soon as I get back we'll do what ever you want, ok?" 

"You're still going?" Misty accused pulling her hands back. 

"Of course, it's an important meeting!" Ash replied, seriously.

"More important than me?" Misty questioned angrily.

"I didn't say that! I just meant……"

"What, Ash? What did you mean?"

Ash struggled to respond.

"What's the meeting about?" Misty asked hastily

"Huh?" Ash was confused.

"About? What's the "important" meeting about?" Misty was fuming now.

"Mmmm………well…."Ash stuttered.

"You don't even know! You just come when they call. They probably only want your approval on another line of stupid Ash Ketchum action figures or some trashy Pokémon Master lunch boxes!"

"Hey Misty, those "stupid" action figures and "trashy" lunch boxes are what keep you here in the lap of luxury, ok?" Ash retorted indicating to the extensive gardens and lavish mansion. "Think about that before you go ranting and raving again!"

Misty was so angry she could barely form sentences. "You think you keep me?" She screamed " I don't need your hand outs, Ash!"

"For God's sake, Misty, you're twisting everything! Why don't you calm down and we'll talk about this tomorrow, ok?" Ash leaned forward to kiss her on the lips but Misty turned her head and he had to be content with a peck on the cheek. With that he got in the car and disappeared out of sight.

Misty watched him leave. Suddenly she collapsed to the ground, hugging her knees tightly against her chest. She cried allowing all the tension to drain from her body. Abruptly she stopped and looked up with a new determination. 

She looked down to the glistening diamond ring on her left hand. She thought back to the day Ash had proposed. She had never seen him so nervous in her entire life, not even in his battle against Gary to become Pokémon Master. She smiled at those memories. But that was all they were; memories. Things had changed between them. It had been so gradual she had barely noticed it. She never say Ash now days. 

A single tear trickled down her face as she got up and went into the house.

****

Next Day: 

Ash took a deep breath before entering the house. Misty had been right. He had been neglecting her, being Pokémon Master had gone to his head.

But all that was going to change. In his right hand he carried an enormous bouquet of flowers, lilys, and orchids interspersed with baby's breath, their sweet sent surrounded him as he ascended the steps to their home. He shifted the caterers, hotel and honeymoon brochures from his left hand so he could open the front door.

The first thing that hit Ash when he entered the house was the almost tangible silence.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Ash lay the brochures on a table in the hall.

"Pikachu!" Ash turned to find the small electric pokémon bounding down the hall. Pikachu leapt into Ash's open arms and hugged him with all the strength he possessed.

"Woah Pikachu, you ok, buddy?" Ash asked, laughing at the dramatic actions of his favourite pokémon. 

"Kachu" Pikachu replied sadly. 

"What's wrong?……………..Where's Misty?" Ash asked with a sickening feeling nesting in his stomach. 

Pikachu's ears drooped and tears glistened in his eyes. Ash inhaled sharply. He felt he was going to be sick.

He immediately turned and sprinted up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. He burst into their bedroom unsure of what to expect.

But what he saw was the last thing he had expected.

All of Misty's belongings were gone! The wardrobe doors were open reviling his clothing but empty spaces were all that was left of Misty's. The drawers that had contained her underwear and personal items were completely barren. It was as if she had never been there, as if she had never existed. 

Ash felt a lump in his throat as his eyes began to fill with tears. Something caught his attention. Out of the corner of his eye he could see something glistening and shining in the sun. Ash walked over to it and picked it up. 

Her ring! He felt numb. He examined the small ring carefully. The gold band glistened in the sun, but the beautiful blue diamond seemed to cast it's own light.

The second Ash had seen it he knew it was the perfect ring for his Misty. He had never seen anything like the blue diamond before in his life. It was one of a kind, an enigma, unique, just like Misty. He carried it around with him for over two months, building up the courage to ask her. He would take her out to expensive restaurants, fashionable parties, exotic locations but no where seemed right. 

One weekend while visiting his mother back in Pallet, he and Misty decided to give their pokémon a rest. To let Misty's water pokémon out they went to a small stream at the end of Ash's garden. They sat together laughing about the past while the pokémon played amongst themselves.

Ash's mother had always told him of the spectacular view visible from that part of the garden, until that day he had never paid attention to her.

The garden was located on a hill over looking the Viridian Forest. The stream flowed down the hill and grew into a river that meandered through the forest like a sliver ribbon. Pidgeys chattered quietly all around them, their twinkling voices soothing and peaceful. The setting sun cast long shadows and the sweet smell of lilys and orchids surrounded them.

Misty, sighing contentedly, awakened Ash from his daydream. They were lying on their backs, their weight supported by their elbows. 

Misty rested her head on Ash's shoulder as she observed the beautiful scene before her.

Ash looked down at her. The setting sun played across her hair creating a spectacular halo, perfectly framing her beautiful face.

He slipped his hand into his pocket and fingered the box containing the ring. He inhaled slowly and deeply.

"Misty?" His voice was high pitched and squeaky. Misty laughed as she turned to face him.

"Yeah Ash?" She asked pleasantly. 

Ash swallowed. His mouth had become extraordinarily dry all of a sudden. His hair was drenched in sweat. He kept his hands behind his back, hiding the box. He almost felt he was going to be sick.

"Ash, are you ok?" Misty asked upon seeing his altered state. 

Ash nodded, suddenly inarticulate.

"You sure?" She persisted.

Ash inhaled deeply. "It's now or never, Ketchum" He though to himself.

"Misty, you and I……….."Ash looked her in the eyes, a deeply concerned look lay within them.

"What I'm trying to say….or ask, rather is…..if, you know, you wanted, 'cause….'cause it's totally ok if you don't . I mean I'll understand…..it'll be ok, ok? Anyway back to the point, which was……mmm…." He looked up at her again. Her face was full of compassion, if not slightly confused. Ash produced the ring box from behind his back and lay it before her.

"Misty, will you marry me?" He opened the box and presented the ring to her.

Misty's face filled with amazement as she stared at the precious stone.

"Oh Ash" She proclaimed. She looked to his face, finding it questioning and almost scared.

"Of course I will" She squealed as she threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. He returned the hug, breathing a sigh of relief. Ash pulled away from her and removed the ring from its box. Shaking, he placed it on Misty's finger.

"Mrs. Misty Ketchum! I like the sound of that!" Ash smiled widely at her.

"Hey, what about Ash Waterflower, eh?" Misty joked.

Ash smiled shyly at her before moving forward and kissing her.

The garden erupted into a series of squawks, calls and howls as the pokémon began cheering and applauding their trainer's.

It had been the happiest day of his life. Even better than when he had become top of the Pokémon League and he though nothing could top that.

Ash looked down at the ring as hot, salty tears began to trickle down his face. Bitterly he read the inscription:

"Ash and Misty forever"

Hehe! Poor Ash, eh? That's just the first in the series, so more to come! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you have the time! Thank you! 


	2. Easier Said Than Done

Hey everyone! This is the next chapter in the series. I hope you like it. Thanks a million to everyone who reviewed the first chapter; you're so sweet! Thanks. Anyway, on to the fic!!

****

Easier Said Than Done.

Two Years Later:

Gravel scattered in every direction as the car screeched to a halt. Ash stepped out of the convertible and gingerly looked around. Pikachu roused itself and stretched.

Ash sighed as he removed his sunglasses. Pallet. He hadn't been back here since he and Misty…… He blinked rapidly as emotions he wished he'd forgotten threatened to bubble to the surface. Pikachu looked up at it's trainer, a worried expression marring it's cute face.

He turned and began walking in the direction of Prof. Oak's lab, Pikachu scurrying along after him. The old man had rung him two days ago and insisted he visit him immediately. He refused to tell Ash what for, so Ash had concluded it was either something very important or….Oak had finally snapped.

He was about to knock on the door when it suddenly swung open, startling him. Prof. Oak stood before him, a large grin on his wrinkled, old face.

"Well, Ash my boy, you finally made it, and Pikachu too! Only two more left! Come in, come in!" he exclaimed ushering Ash inside the house.

"You seem to have grown quiet with age! What happened to the perpetually hyper ten-year-old who came to my lab late demanding a pokémon?" Prof. Oak joked, watching Ash's altered behaviour.

"It was a long trip, that's all" Ash replied quietly "What's this all about,****anyway?"

"All in good time! If I told you all individually, why, I'd be here all day! You rest in there and I'll keep an eye out for the last two." Prof. Oak explained, shoving Ash into the lounge and closing the door behind him.

Two other people occupied the spacious lounge. One a slender, young woman with shoulder length blue hair, the other a tall, broad man.

Ash did a double take on the man. "Brock?" Ash's face lit up upon seeing his old friend again.

"Ash?! Pikachu?! Hey man, it's great to see you two!" Brock exclaimed as he strode over to Ash. He looked over Ash's shoulder. "Isn't Misty with you?"

The smile fell from Ash's face and his eyes darkened.

"No…..mmm….we broke up" he remarked, flatly.

Tension filled the room. Brock cringed, Pikachu looked up at him silently pleading with him to help Ash. "Oh, uh…sorry, man" he said, apologetically.

Ash sighed deeply and sat in one of the chairs, staring at the floor.

Brock frantically looked for something to relieve the tension. His eyes fell on the girl.

"Ahh….Ash you remember Duplica, right?" He questioned, pushing her towards the depressed youth.

"Hey Ashy-boy! How you doin'?" she asked cheerfully.

Ash looked up at Brock, a look of shocked amusement on his face. He sighed again, and shaking his head, returned to staring at the invisible spot on the floor. 

Brock elbowed Duplica, who mouthed "what?" back at him, as Pikachu supportively patted Ash's leg.

"So.." Ash queried "you guys know what we're all here for?"

"Nope" Duplica replied, breezily.

"No idea" Brock sighed "He rang me up two days ago and _ordered _me to come here"

Ash looked pensive for a moment. "No offence, but what are you doing here, Duplica? It's not like Prof. Oak knows you."

"Oaky was studding my Ditto" she explained, smiling at the jelly-like pokémon sitting on the chair next to Ash. "he asked me if I would help"

"Do you know what he needs us for?" Brock asked. 

"Nope, he said he'll tell us once everyone arrives" she smiled at Ash.

"I guess we just wait here then" Brock slumped down in the chair adjacent to Ash's.

No sooner had he settled down than they heard a car pull up in front of the house. The three of them rushed to the window to see who had arrived.

A black jeep came to a halt next to Ash's convertible. Intrigued, the three waited to see whom else Prof. Oak had invited.

A young man, of perhaps Ash's age got of the driver's side.

"Hey" Brock remarked, puzzled, "that looks an awful lot like-"

"Gary" Ash cut him off.

"Who's Gary?" questioned Duplica.

Brock and Ash ignored her, as they continued to observe Gary. 

He pushed his chestnut, spiky hair out of his face and confidently strode over to the passenger side of the car. He opened the door and stepped aside to allow some one to get out. 

"I guess he brought a friend!" Duplica remarked.

As the figure stepped out of the car Ash noticed a flash of red. Pushing Brock and Duplica aside he leaned closer to the window.

"Misty?!" He exclaimed, in disbelief.

Brock pushed his way closer to the window.

Misty stepped out of the jeep and admired the view from Prof. Oak's drive. Gary, with his chest against her back, wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder as he spoke to her. Misty smiled as she turned to look at him. He smiled down at her and kissed her.

"AGH!!! What the hell is going on?! Where are we? Bizarro World?! What's she doing with him?! I can't watch! I think I'm gonna be sick!" Ash finished, breathing heavily. He turned from the window and started pacing the room.

"Maybe its just some one who looks really, really like Misty?" Brock asked uncertainty.

Ash threw him a dirty look and continued pacing the room.

"Who's Gary? What's so big about him being with Missy?" Duplica asked, frustrated.

"Misty" Ash corrected her.

"Whatever!" Duplica threw her hands up in the air as she fell back into a chair.

Ash sighed as he slumped into a chair, cradling his head in his hands.

"Well this has gotten off to great start!" Brock added sarcastically, under his breath.

Prof. Oak burst into the room. "Well, now everyone's here! I'll go and get some tea and cake, ok?" He said as he shuffled down the hall.

Brock looked around the room. Ash sat in an armchair in the corner. Brock shook his head. Ash looked so defeated, so vulnerable. He couldn't fathom what had happened between Ash and Misty. The last time he had spoken to them they seemed so happy, sickeningly so. They had dropped by Pewter Gym on their way back to the Indigo Plateau, to announce their engagement. He had to admit he wasn't really surprised that they had been getting married. He had watched them for years "fighting" and "bickering"; it was so obvious they liked each other. Poor Ash.

He looked to the door to find Gary strolling into the room, a self-confident smirk plastered across his face. He acknowledged Brock with a nod.

Ash stood and turned to face the door just as Misty walked through it. Their eyes locked. 

"…….Ash?" She questioned, barely above a whisper.

Ash looked her up and down, a look of disdain clouding his eyes.

"Misty" He stated emotionlessly. He turned, walked over to the window and remained motionless, staring at the town of Pallet below.

Misty lowered her head and blinked quickly. Brock looked around the room, searching for a way to break the tension.

"So……uh…………Gary, what have you been doing with yourself?" Brock asked, nervously.

"I've become a Pokémon professor. I'm lecturing in the Indigo University." Gary replied, confidently.

"Oh…..sounds…..uh……interesting" Brock answered, unconvincingly.

"Oh, it is! I've made many hundreds of new discoveries concerning pokémon. It's far more interesting and profitable than being a league champion or a pokémon master or something stupid like that. Any idiot can be a Pokémon master, it takes brains to be a professor!" Gary smirked at Ash as he answered Brock.

Ash ignored him and they once again fell into an uncomfortable silence.

Presently, Prof. Oak (Senior) arrived with tea and deserts for everyone. 

"Now everyone, I'm sure you've all had long journeys so dig in and we'll get down to business!

Everyone, excluding Ash who remained at the window, sat around the coffee table.

"So, why are we all here, Prof.?" Brock asked, while chewing on a doughnut.

The Prof. inhaled deeply and sighed.

"I'm afraid we have a very serious matter to attend to" 

Everybody grew silent and serious. The Prof. continued.

"A prophecy came to light a few years back. This prophecy predicts the end of the world"

Everyone tensed visibly, except Duplica who snickered.

Prof. Oak went on. "For years it was dismissed as ridicule but certain aspects of the prophecy have started to come true warranting further investigation. The earthquakes at Viridian City for example or that volcano in Cerulean. 

"What is the prophecy about, Grandpa?" Gary asked, intrigued.

"I'm getting there! For many years there has been a theory going round that our world is merely part of an infinite set of worlds, a part of a parallel universe, so to speak. For example, each choice you make in life could spawn a different parallel world. Some of these parallel worlds may be almost identical to our own, others completely different. The prophecy speaks of one of these parallel worlds.

It is a world of pain and suffering, populated by demon pokémon. Some might go so far as to call it Hell! According to the prophecy sometime in the near future something will happen to merge our world and this demon world. I have reason to believe that there are individuals, a cult if you will, who wish to open a portal to this "Hell" world, allowing the demon pokémon to spill out and into our world"

"And this would cause the end of the world?" Gary remarked, unfazed. 

"Well not exactly the end but it would be drastically altered! Humans would become an endangered species!" Prof. Oak added dramatically.

"Why would anyone want to do that? How stupid are they?" Duplica asked, sarcastically.

"Great riches and power are said to be bestowed upon whom ever are successful in opening the gateway. As usual, greed is a driving force behind these people's ambitions."

"So, you are asking us to stop them, then?" questioned Brock.

"Exactly! I urge you all to assist in destroying this cult, but you should understand this will be a very dangerous mission. These people are extremely dedicated and will stop at nothing to accomplish their goal. Please consider your answer carefully. I'll let you sleep on it. Please assemble here at twelve o'clock tomorrow morning to submit your answers. Until then you have free reign over the lab and grounds." 

With that everyone got up and left the room, wandered around silently, digesting what they had just learned.

Brock and Duplica were strolling around close to the water pokémon reserve.

"Do you believe all this, Brocko? I mean it does sound a bit far fetched! Mad cults, demon pokémon, alternate universes! I mean, come on! It all sounds a bit nuts! Maybe Prof. Oak has finally lost it" Duplica finished her rant, breathing heavily.

Brock sighed. "I know what you mean, Duplica, but we can't take the chance that it isn't true. If it's all in Prof. Oak's head, we'll have wasted a few days but if not, I'd rather be out there doing something than to have one of these demon pokémon come up and bite me on the ass!"

"I suppose you're right" Duplica responded. "……………..what's up with Ash? He's so quiet, it's freaky! Did you see the look he gave Misty? If looks could kill, you know?"

"I was thinking about that myself. Ash sure has changed."

They walked on silently, drinking in the beauty of their surroundings. Suddenly Duplica stopped, halting Brock by yanking on his T-shirt. 

"Hey Duplica! What the hell are-" 

"Sush!" she silenced him. "Do you hear that?" 

"Hear what?" 

"Splashes! Its coming from over here!" she answered, grabbing Brock's wrist and dragging him in the direction of the disturbance.

"The sounds were coming from an area of the reserve on the banks of the lake. Lush trees covered most of the bank. In the dying light they could just make out a tall, lean man furiously flinging stones into the lake, a small shape scurried around his feet.

"I think its Ash" whispered Brock

"Huh! I think someone needs anger management classes! Come on." Duplica started off towards Ash.

"No" Brock took hold of her arm. "Let me talk to him. I doubt he's in a good mood"

"Is this over that Misty girl?"

"With Ash everything is either about pokémon or Misty." Brock added as he took off in Ash's direction.

Duplica shrugged turning as she returned to the house.

"Kachu!" The electric pokémon screamed as it became saturated.

"Sorry, Pikachu. I didn't realise you were so close to the shore." Ash apologised, picking up another rock and preparing to throw it.

Pikachu bounded away from the shore and sat on a boulder, charging up slightly to dry it's fur.

Brock observed Ash for a minute before slowly heading in his direction.

"Hey Ash" He said, neutrally.

Ash turned, surprised. "Oh, hey Brock. I didn't hear you" he turned back to the lake and resumed braking the smooth surface with a constant volley of stones.

Brock remained silent, observing Ash's behaviour, judging the best way to approach him. Eventually he broke the silence.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Nope" Ash answered quickly, his voice strained.

Brock sat on a boulder behind Ash. Ash's head drooped low and he sighed heavily. He massaged the bridge of his nose with his left hand.

"I don't understand" he spoke without turning to Brock. He stared out over the broad expanse of the lake, eerily dark, yet for some reason comforting. "Why Gary? Is she purposely trying to hurt me?" he walked over to the boulder Brock was sitting on and slumped down in front of it. He leaned back, his back against the cold, hard stone, and shook his head. "I don't know what to do" he admitted, defeated.

Brock paused for a moment. "Have you spoken to her yet?"

"No. What am I gonna say? Hey Myst, how are you? Gee, I really hope my back didn't hurt your poor knife!" Ash replied, sarcastically.

"Well, that probably wouldn't be a good opening, no. Is this the first time you've seen her since you broke up?" 

Ash nodded

"Well its always hard." Brock took a deep breath. "Ash, I know you're not gonna want to hear this but…….it looks like Misty has moved on. I know it hurts to see it, but you're going to have to move on too, or else you might get hurt again. I know you feel betrayed, but no matter who she moved on to you would still feel the same. It would probably be best if we all concentrated on the mission at hand.

Ash inhaled shakily. "I suppose you're right…………….if you don't mind, I kinda wanna be on my own for a while."

"Sure Ash" Brock turned in the direction of the lab. 

Ash remained motionless. His mind, though, was tossing violently. Conflicting emotions played havoc with his heart.

He looked up at the large silver moon. "Move on, Pikachu?" He put his hand in his pocket and removed a small object. He held the ring up so that the diamond twinkled in the lunar light. He stood up and raised his hand, preparing to throw the ring into the lake. "Easier said than done"

"So, what do you think of all this end of the world stuff, then?" Gary asked.

"I dunno" Misty responded, distracted. They sat in shadow on the porch swing, over looking the entire pokémon reserve. 

Gary had his arm draped around Misty's shoulders. Togepi slept soundly in her lap.

Gary swallowed nervously. "Misty, you've been preoccupied ever since we came here. Is it to do with A-Ash? Do….do you still have feelings for him?"

Misty looked at him surprised. It was one of those rare moments when Gary looked vulnerable and insecure.

"Of course not, Gary. I love you. It just surprised me seeing him again, that's all."

"Ok, its just I know you two have a history. Ash is determined and stubborn when he sets his feeble mind on some thing or **_someone_**!" he laughed, playfully elbowing Misty in the ribs.

"Yeah, he reminds me of someone!" Misty laughed looking pointedly at Gary.

"Hey! Come on. You calling it a night?"

"I'll be up in a few minutes" Misty answered, quietly.

"Ok, don't be too long" Gary kissed her and headed into the house.

Misty stared after him for a minute. She was so confused. Of course she didn't have feelings for Ash…………..did she? Just when she thought her life was trouble free **_he_** had to return. Ash Ketchum. She didn't know how she felt about him anymore and she hadn't even spoken a full sentence to him. 

The look he had given her hurt like a dagger through her chest. It was a look of pure hate and disgust, but what could she expect? She had left him without a word only to turn up again with his rival since childhood. Oh how she wished she hadn't come!

She looked out over the plain, wishing she could disappear into the darkness. Suddenly, she noticed a shape moving in the direction of the house. She recognised him instantly, Ash.

He didn't seem to notice her as he entered the porch. She hesitated a minute before, "Hello Ash"

He stopped abruptly and turned to face her, the look of disgust returning to his face. He took a moment to compose himself. 

"Misty, long time, no see." He stated, emotionlessly.

Misty fidgeted, uncomfortable with his altered personality. 

"How have you been?" she asked uncertainty.

"Good, you?"

"Ok………………what have you been up to the past two years?"

"Not much, what about you? Oh, besides jumping the bones of my life long rival, you know, the guy who made my life a living crap hole for years, that is?" Ash retorted venomously.

Misty gasped. Over all the years Ash had never been so mean. She couldn't believe it was the same guy. Her eyes twinkled as they filled with tears.

Ash rolled his eyes when he noticed the glistening tears. "Oh great, here comes the water works" He said sarcastically "If you'll excuse me?" 

He turned and disappeared into the house slamming the door behind him.

Ok, what do you think? I'm not too impressed. I couldn't get this chapter to work at all! 

I'm sorry if I've confused anyone with this chapter but all will become clear.

Please don't flame me about the Misty and Gary thing L (you know it's going somewhere!)

Oh and I know Ash is being a ******* but bear in mind he's hurting LLLLLL

Anyway, all comments are welcome! Please review!! And to anyone who did review, thanks for taking the time to do so! J

P.S. Sorry if this is like another fic out there! I haven't read that one some I'm not coping! I swear!

Oh and jelly = Jell-O in Ireland! 


	3. The Journey Begins

****

The Journey Begins:

Ash slammed the front door. Sighing, he slumped down with his back to it, supporting his head with his hands. 

What had come over him? How could he have been so terrible to Misty? But when he had seen her acting so casual, as if she hadn't ripped his still beating heart out, an uncontrollable rage over took him. He looked up to find Pikachu glaring at him.

"Don't start, Pikachu" he pleaded, resting his aching head against the door.

"Pika! Pikachu!" the small electric pokémon chattered angrily.

"Hey, you can't blame me! She's the one who left!" Ash insisted. "………………….she left me for Gary" he spoke softly, feeling the familiar sting of tears.

Ash took the ring out of his pocket. He hadn't the heart to through it away. He almost laughed at the irony of the inscription. Almost. Enclosing it in his fist, he bent his head down and let the tears, which had been threatening to spill since he first caught sight of her, run free.

Twelve o'clock the next day everyone assembled in the lounge. Gary and Misty occupied the couch, while Brock and Duplica took an armchair each. Ash gazed out the window, searching for something to distract him.

Prof. Oak struggled with the door, his arms full with maps, photographs and strange gadgets. He looked around the room.

"If any of you have decided not to go on the mission, you are free to leave now" he explained.

Duplica smiled at the aged professor while crossing her legs in front of her and resting them on the coffee table. Brock nodded his answer. Gary squeezed Misty's hand and smiled at his grandfather.

"You're on, grandpa!"

Finally the professor's gaze feel to the window. "Ash?" he questioned. Ash nodded his reply. "Great! Down to business. These maps and photographs show the probable location of the cult headquarters. As you can see they are located deep within the Barna rain forest. It's a few days hike from them main road.

Once you reach the structure exercise extreme caution. Don't try to be a hero, ok? The element of surprise is probably your best weapon.

The structure itself is said to be the remains of an ancient temple. It is believed that human sacrifices were made to the demon pokémon at this site, making it the most likely epicentre of the portal. 

Deep inside the temple is the sacrificial chamber. That is where we believe they will open the portal."

"How are they going to open the portal?" Brock enquired.

"I'm not exactly sure, but it should be obvious once you get there. A ritual of some sort is involved. You must do everything necessary to prevent the portal being opened. The fate of mankind rests on your shoulders!"

"So no pressure then!" remarked Duplica sarcastically, breaking the silence that had descended upon the room.

"You should leave as soon as possible. I have supplies and provisions in the lab for you" The professor got up and led them into the lab.

Then next hour and a half was spent loading up the cars. It was decided that they would bring only two cars, a large convoy would undoubtedly raise suspicions. 

Ash, Brock and Pikachu filled Ash's convertible, while Gary, Misty and Duplica loaded up Gary's jeep.

When they were ready they turned to the professor. "I have an invention here that should help you on your quest. This " he announced holding up a strange calculator-like device" is a locator-communicator. It gives you your exact position. There's also a map in there should you get lost"

"Yeah, cause that not likely to happen" Brock whispered sarcastically, elbowing Ash.

"The communicator is basically a fancy "walkie-talkie". It has quiet a broad range so you'll be able to keep in contact with each other. That's all I can do for you. From now on you're on your own. Good luck!"

The professor shook everyone's hand and gave them extra advice. He also took a crying Togepi from Misty, who felt it was far too young for a dangerous mission like this.

Eventually they got into the cars and begin their fateful journey.

****

Ash's car:

They had been on the road for many hours now. Brock sat bored in the front seat of the convertible, desperately trying to keep his unruly hair under control. He picked up the locator-communicator and began examining it. 

"It's like being on Star Trek!" he announced "I just can't do it, Jim!" he attempted a Scottish accent. 

Ash prayed for patience while gripping the steering wheel tight.

Brock glanced over at him, taking in his dreary demeanour. He had hardly spoken two words since they had left Pallet. Brock sighed and looked back at Pikachu, strapped tight in the back seat. It looked at Ash and then Brock.

"Kachu" it sighed, shrugging it's shoulders.

"This is gonna be a long trip" Brock thought to himself.

Abruptly the communicator let out a sharp ring. Brock jumped, fumbling with it.

"Hello?" he held it to his ear.

"Brocko?" Duplica's cheery voice sang down the line. 

"Agh, yeah?" Brock quickly moved it form his ear and held the device in front of him as her voice came out louder than he'd expected.

"The car park is the next exit, ok?"

"Fine" Brock answered. "My ass is getting numb from all this sitting down!" 

"Is that ok with you, Ashy-boy?" she teased. There was a long pause as she waited for his answer. "………Hello?! Ashy-boy? Did he fall out of the car?"

"Sure. Fine. Whatever" Ash barked down the line.

"Huh, looks like someone got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning!" Duplica sing-songed.

"The problem is he got out of the wrong side of the bed **alone**!" Gary sneered, just loud enough for them to hear.

Ash blushed furiously and Brock almost felt sorry for the steering wheel as Ash's knuckles turned white under the strain of his grip.

"We'll meet you there" Brock finished turning off the communicator. Again he looked over at Ash. 

"Don't take any notice of him, Ash. Gary's an idiot."

"I don't know what you're talking about" Ash replied hastily, turning into the exit.

He pulled the car to a stop and wearily got out. Brock and Pikachu followed, stretching their aching muscles. Pikachu resumed his perch a-top Ash's shoulder.

Gary, Misty and Duplica were already unpacking the jeep. Ash and Brock took their lead and began to unload the trunk. Once all the supplies had been unloaded Brock and Ash, with Pikachu clutching his shoulder, joined the others at Gary's jeep.

"We haven't even started yet and my back's already killing me!" Duplica stretched and rubbed her lower back. "You think we could have brought along some Machoke to carry all this crap?!" she sighed adjusting the straps of her backpack, almost dislodging Ditto snuggled at the top of her bag.

"Ditts!" it squealed in protest.

"Come on, the sooner we start, the sooner we can go home" announced Ash leading them to the edge of the car park.

"Yeah, some of us are just **dying** to get back to our loner lives!" Gary added sarcastically under his breath.

Ash glared at him before returning his stare at the path before them. The parking lot was located on the top of a steep, rocky hill over looking the rain forest. Wild, bird pokémon flitted from tree to tree, while mankey and other primate pokémon rested in the leafy bows.

Tourists wandered around aimlessly. It was a popular day trip destination, although most were very careful not to stray from the designated walks. Stories of lost tourists and fierce, wild pokémon were deterrent enough for even the most adventurous explorer. They had already decided to avoid the tourist's trails for they would raise suspicion.

Ash looked out over the mountain and into the forest. It looked dark, dangerous, unforgiving. Checking the map he searched for any signs of an abandoned temple. The Prof. estimated it would be a two-day trek from their current position, assuming they didn't get lost.

"Let's move out" he ordered beginning his descent. 

"Who made you leader?" Gary questioned contentiously.

Ash stumbled on a loose rock as he turned to Gary. He gestured for him to step forward.

"Be my guest"

Gary confidently strode past him. "Its good to see you've finally accepted that brains always wins over br-AGH!!!" Gary screamed as the loose rock came free and tumbled down the mountain, taking him with it.

"Gary!" Misty flew past Ash and after Gary, delicately running over the loose, treacherous rocks. 

Brock and Duplica ran up to Ash .

"You're in trouble" Brock informed Ash. 

"Ha! I'm not afraid of Gary!" Ash answered making his way down the mountain.

"Yeah, but you're afraid of Misty" Brock called after him.

Duplica gave Brock a puzzled look.

"Misty has one hell of a temper" he explained, following Ash.

Ash jumped the few feet and looked around for Misty and Gary.

Misty was helping a bruised and bleeding Gary up. She heard the disturbance and turned fixing her glare on Ash.

"What the hell are you doing? You knew the rocks were loose! You idiot, Gary could have been really hurt!" she shouted at him as she helped, a strangely quiet Gary to his feet.

"He's the one who wanted to be leader. I can't be responsible for your idiot boyfriend" he shouted back at her, angry at the care she was showing Gary.

"Fiancée" Gary corrected him.

"What?" Ash asked confused.

"We're engaged, Ash. Misty's my fiancee. Get your facts straight."

Ash looked to Misty for confirmation. She was dusting her combats, avoiding his stare. Ash felt a new seething hatred for Gary stir within him.

Brock and Duplica arrived, panting after their hasty descent. They instantly noticed the stand off between Ash and Gary.

"Come on guys. We might as well give up if you are going to be arguing all the time. Lets put our differences us 'til we finish here, ok?" Brock attempted to calm them.

"Yeah, after this stupid end of the world thingy you fight to your hearts content!" Duplica summarised cheerfully.

Gary took Misty's hand in his and started off in the assumed direction of the temple.

Duplica elbowed Ash playfully in the ribs. "That was **so** funny" she whispered in his ear" she skipped in front of him. "I'm so fully of myself and stuck up, bla bla bla, AGH!!" she did her best Gary impression and pretended to trip, screeching. Ash gave her a strange look as she lay on the floor giggling like a schoolgirl. He arched an eyebrow at Brock. 

"Smile and nod, Ash. Smile and nod!" he laughed, pushing Ash in the direction Gary and Misty took.

The jungle was thick making progress slow. Ash's Bulbasaur and Gary's Exeggutor used razor leaf to cut a path through the maze of intertwined trees and creepers blocking their way.

Flies buzzed around their faces, Ash had given up on scattering them a long time ago. The humidity made them hot and uncomfortable.

Eventually Brock spoke. "I think we should start looking for a place to rest for the night. The sun is going down and I don't fancy wondering around this jungle in the dark"

Gary looked around. "Seems this is as good a place as any" indicating to a clearing to his left. He took off his heavy backpack and wearily began to unpack his sleeping bag and rations. Misty and Duplica followed suit.

Brock looked to Ash. He was sitting on a log closely observing Misty and Gary.

"Hey Ash, wanna help me collect some firewood?"

"Sure" Ash stood and began walking into the jungle. Brock ran after him.

"How are you holding up?" he asked concerned.

"I'm great, you" Ash answered busying himself picking up wood, keeping his back to Brock.

"Ash, if you cant fool me it's gonna be impossible to convince yourself" Brock answered him quietly, picking up a stray branch.

"Weren't you the one who told me to move on. Well I am. We broke up two years ago, ok? Good luck to them!" he ranted a dull ache increasing in his chest. 

"Sure" Brock continued collecting firewood. "I think that'll do" he finished, stretching his spine. 

They walked back to camp in silence. Ash got to work on the fire while Brock prepared their meal.

After a humble meal of rice and vegetables, they once more went over their plan.

"We should avoid detection at all costs" Gary reminded them, sounding superior.

"They must know some-one will try and stop them" Misty added.

"We should be careful from here on in then" Brock warned.

"Keep you eyes pealed!" Duplica nodded.

"Right now we should rest. Who wants to take first watch? Some-one needs to keep an eye out for wild pokémon" Brock looked around for volunteers.

"I'll go on first watch" Ash stood.

"Great, I'll be second. Everyone get some sleep, we'll have a long day tomorrow." Brock began getting into his sleeping bag.

Ash stirred the fire and prepared for a long night. Pikachu jumped into his lap and snuggled into his chest. Ash sighed, observing the night sky. He was amazed at how many stars he could see. It reminded him of the pokémon journeys of his childhood. He used to stare at the night sky for hours, imagining himself soaring through the night, a Pokémon Master.

He looked to Misty, sleeping in her sleeping bag, next to Gary's. He had spent many nights staring at her too. When he was kid, his feelings for him confused him. Sure, she had got on his nerves, always nagging about her bike or his eating habits, but there had been something else too. He had had a constant need to be near her, he had felt compelled to touch her. Everyday he had had to resist the urge to run his fingers through her radiant, red hair, to feel her creamy skin and, scariest of all, kiss her.

He sighed at the memories; they seemed all too familiar once more. Again his feelings concerning Misty were muddled. When she had left him he had been so worried, so hurt. Those feelings eventually evolved into a dull numbness, throbbing constantly in his chest. Once again his feelings had changed. When he had seen her with Gary the last day, an uncontrollable rage over took him. The way Gary draped himself around her, the way she smiled at Gary……………….the same way she had smiled at him. 

How long had they had a relationship? Had Misty been carrying on with Gary all the time behind his back? She had said it herself he hadn't been around much back then. How could she leave him for that arrogant, self-assured, pompous…………..?

He returned his stare to the night sky.

They woke the next morning with the rising sun. Removing all traces of their presence, they set out for the temple.

Their path took them by a river. The trees grew far back from the banks making movement easier. Brock, the tallest of the group, relished the fact he no longer had to crouch and contort his back in unnatural ways to avoid tree branches.

The river consisted of fast flowing, rapids swirling around jagged rocks, casting spray in all directions, occasionally creating spectrums of light across their faces. Along each bank of the river winding furrows and trenches marred the jungle floor.

"Hey, what are those thingys?" Duplica pointed to a series of the depressions running parallel to the river.

"Hum" Gary hunched down to investigate. "They appear to be Diglett burrows. Watch out, Diglett and Dugtrio can dig burrows up to twenty-five meters deep and many kilometres long"

"Ok everyone, watch your step" Brock ordered.

"Maybe we should move away from the river" Duplica suggested, edging away from the bank.

"That'll add another day to our journey. At least!" Gary whined.

"Better safe, than sorry" Ash added, cautiously stepping back. 

Everyone turned slowly and began to re-enter the jungle.

Suddenly Misty screamed and disappeared from sight.

"Misty!" Ash and Gary called out simultaneously. They ran to the spot where they had last seen her. Ash pulled back a mass of creepers to reveal a large, black hole.

"Misty!" he cried before plunging down after her.

"Ash!" Brock yelled after him. 

Gary attempted to jump after Ash and Misty but Brock stopped him.

"Gary don't! You said yourself these Diglett tunnels can run for kilometres" Brock tried to calm him.

"But what about Misty?" Gary pleaded.

"She'll be fine. Ash is with her" Brock stated reassuringly.

"That's what I'm afraid of" Gary sighed.

Ash stirred. His head ached. He sat up dislodging the dust and stones that had settled on his chest. Coughing, he looked around. It was dark, much darker than he had expected. His eyes searched for any source of light.

"Misty?" Nothing. "Pikachu, use flash!" he croaked. He paused. "Pikachu?"

"Pika pi?" it questioned.

"Use flash, come on!" Ash insisted. 

"Pika?" Pikachu replied worriedly.

"Fine. I've got a flashlight in my bag. Keep an eye out for Misty" he rustled around looking for his pack. "Misty?" he called again, still feeling the cave floor for any sighs of his backpack.

"Mmm?" she replied, sleepily.

"Are you ok?" he asked, trying to hide the concern in his voice. "I'm just looking for my torch, ok? Hold on"

"What do you want your torch for?"

"Pikachu won't use flash. It must be injured." He informed her as he finally felt his bag and pulled it into his lap.

Misty looked worriedly at him.

"Ash, Pikachu is using flash" 

"What?" he laughed nervously. He rustled through his pack until he found his torch. Pulling it out he switched it on. It didn't make a difference, the cavern remained pitch black.

"Great!" he sighed, leaning back on his knees. "I must have broken it"

"Ash, the flash light is on. Are you feeling ok?" she asked concerned, moving closer to him.

"What are you talking about? It pitch black"

He jumped when he felt her hand touch his cheek. The full realisation of his predicament hit him like a herd of charging tauros. He began breathing rapidly and sweating.

"Misty, I'm blind!"

Da da da!!! ß (dramatic music!) 

Ok, weird chapter! (I think so!) 

Just a few cultural differences to clear up.

(Speaks in a snooty professor voice) "In order to cater for peoples BOTH sides of the Atlantic, I kinda messed with words. I know most people over here (Europe) know the different words Americans have for stuff (like, Jell-O, cookies, trunks of cars……my, the list is endless!) but I'm not too sure if you guys (Americans) know our words for these things. (I admit, I'm ignorant!) So I put in both, (e.g. Parking lot = car park, torch = flash light) Although I'm not too sure about the flash light one. My American cousin doesn't know what a torch is (?) but it may be just her! (she's a bit ditzy!) I'm not saying you're ditzy if you don't know what a torch is though! Eek, I'm digging myself into a large hole here! NO OFFENCE TO ANYONE! 

Oh and Barna Forest (Barna means gap in Gaeilge, interesting, um…..no!) does exist! It's a tiny ickle wood, I walk my dog in. Hardly, scary or unforgiving, but a bird did poop on me in there once so BEWARE!!!

Ok, hands up anyone I've confused with my notes! One…….two………three………ok……everyone! Oh well. I tried! Notes will never again be this long, I swear! 

Thanks for reading, please review! Think of me all sad with bird poop in my hair! A review would cheer me up! Yes, it would! Go now!!! Thanks

P.S. I'm not insane! Well, not completely………..

****


	4. Darkness Falls

Nameless  ****

Darkness Falls

"Ash calm down. Take it easy!" Misty cooed soothingly trying to calm him. 

"Calm down? I can't see!" Ash was blinking rapidly and shaking his head. He began to frantically rub his eyes.

Misty took his hands in an attempt to reassure him. She rubbed her thumbs across the backs of his hands as she spoke. "Hold on Ash. Pikachu, come here please."

The electric rodent cautiously moved towards its trainer, tears in it's eyes. "Pika?" It's voice was quivering. It's flash attack illuminated much of the surrounding cavern.

Misty inspected Ash. He stared blankly back at her. His breathing was heavy, controlled. It was obvious he was attempting to stay calm. She waved her hand in front of his face. Nothing. 

Misty motioned for Pikachu to move closer. As it did, it illuminated the left side of Ash's face. She inhaled sharply when she saw it. Blood ran freely from a nasty gash bisecting his eyebrow. She touched it lightly. Ash winced and pulled back.

"Did you knock your head?"

"I guess. I can't really remember." He explained, blinking as blood ran from the cut and into his eye.

"Hold on. I'll just get my first aid kit."

He heard her move away from him. Gingerly he lifted his hand in front of his face and waved it back and froth. He could feel the slight breeze caused in it's wake but his eyes registered nothing. He stared into complete darkness. Suddenly he felt very alone.

"Misty?…….Misty?" He reached his hands out to search for her as he attempted to stand.

Misty was searching her bag when she heard him call out to her. She looked in his direction. He had his hands out in front of him, searching for any tangible evidence of her. She could even see his hands shake from her position seven metres away. He attempted to stand only to trip over his bag and fall once more to his knees. He looked so pitiful, so helpless. 

She retrieved her first aid kit and ran to his side. "Sush Ash. I'm here" she gently pushed him into a sitting position. "First I'm gonna fix your cut, ok?" she told him softly. Ash nodded.

Gently she pushed his hair back off his forehead. Ash closed his eyes at the contact. Misty looked at him strangely before she dapped the wound with an anti-septic wipe. 

"Agh!" Ash jerked back, opening his useless eyes. "That hurts!"

"Quit being a baby and stay still!" She ordered. She again pushed back his jet back hair and resumed cleaning the cut. Once all of the blood had been removed she closed the wound with four "steri-strips". Gently, she moved his head from side to side checking for any further damage. She studied his face intently. He hadn't changed much in the past two years. He stared blankly back at her, as if he was staring right through her.

"Myst?" he asked nervously.

"All done." She replied. "Hold on a sec." She grabbed Ash's flashlight and shone it into his eyes. The pupils shrank to become small black pinpoints. 

"What are you doing?" he asked nervously.

"Your eyes seem to be focusing properly."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I don't know. I think the knock on the head might have screwed up your brain," she paused, "more so."

He smiled crookedly. "Where are we?" 

"A large cave, maybe ten metres high, ten wide. I don't see how long it goes on for. There's a small stream running through it."

"Check the communicator. It's in my backpack. See if you can contact the others."

Misty searched through his pack until she found it. She switched it on and attempted to contact the others. "Gar-" She looked at Ash. "Brock are you there? Can you hear me?" The communicator remained silent. "It's not working. We must be too far under ground!"

"Great! How are we gonna get back? What about where we came out?"

Misty shone the flashlight up onto the roof. "Damn it. It looks like it's become infilled with rocks and crap. We'll never make it through there"

"Which way then?"

"I don't know. Your guess is as good as mine"

"Which way is the stream running?"

"South, why?"

"Well, it makes sense it would flow in the same basic direction as the river we were following, so I guess you should follow it."

"Me? What about you?" Concern was written all over Misty's face, she was glad Ash couldn't see her.

"I'll only slow you down. We don't know how much time we have left with the prophecy. You'd be better off alone"

"I'm not leaving you alone! You're helpless!"

"Thanks Myst." Ash deadpanned.

"I can guide you. I'd never forgive myself if I left you here and something happened to you"

Ash bowed his head, attempting to hide his blush.

"Come on" Misty ordered pulling him up. "I don't even want to think about the amount of bugs down here"

She clasped Ash's hands in hers and cautiously led him forward, Pikachu illuminating the cave.

Before they had gone ten paces Ash tripped and fell, inadvertently pulling Misty down with him

Ash sighed. "I told you this was a bad idea"

Brock, Duplica and Gary were standing over the hole that had swallowed Ash and Misty. Brock had sent Onix down to investigate, Gary was pacing back and forward, muttering occasionally and Duplica was fumbling with the communicator.

"Ash? Misty? Come in. Are you guys ok?" Duplica held the communicator to her head, straining her ears. Loud static came as a reply. "Agh!" She dropped the communicator.

"Onix return" The giant stone-snake pokémon was engulfed in red light as Brock recalled it. 

"Onix couldn't find anything. The bedrock was too hard. I guess it couldn't get through"

"What are we going to do?! We have to find Misty!" Gary insisted.

"And Ash" Duplica reminded him.

"Whatever"

"I know this sounds cold hearted but we can't wait around here for much longer. Having to avoid the river is gonna add at least another day to our journey. We can't risk much more time" Brock explained.

"We can't just abandon them!" Duplica jumped up.

"Yeah!" Gary agreed enthusiastically.

"We're not abandoning them! But we can't abandon our mission either. Ash and Misty have enough common sense to head for the temple. They know we'll meet them there. And Ash has the communicator-locator thing."

Duplica looked as if she was going to interrupt.

"I know we can't use it right now but that may be because they are so far under ground. As soon as they come out of the cave I'm sure they'll contact us. The map also shows a cave entrance at the base of a waterfall a few kilometres away. They might come out there, we can check once we get there. It's in our path. The best thing we can do now, though, is head for the temple and keep our eyes out for them, ok?"

He turned and made his way in the assumed direction of the temple. Gary slowly followed him. 

"Assuming they made it" Duplica deadpanned.

"Ok, it gets a bit rocky here" Misty led Ash through the cavern, still holding his hand.

"Chu, chu. PIKA PIKACHU!" Pikachu shouted "directions" at the fumbling Ash.

"Whoa!" Ash stumbled on an out crop of rock and fell forward, blindly clutching Misty's back in a vain attempt to remain up right.

"Are you ok?" she asked as she turned to face him.

"I'm fine" Ash answered impatiently. He struggled to get up off the rocky floor.

Misty bent down and began helping him up. He shook off her attempts and managed to stand by himself. "Come on"

"Ash I think we should rest for the night. We've been walking for hours. Aren't you tired?"

"Fine." He began cautiously feeling for a place to sit. Once he was relatively comfortable Pikachu bounded to his side and embraced him. "Hey buddy!"

"Well we can't make a fire, no wood" Misty sighed.

"What's there to eat?" Ash asked scratching Pikachu between it's ears.

"Not much. Some porridge stuff"

"Euh! I'm almost tempted to go hungry" Ash complained. 

Misty began preparing their meal. She took it to Ash.

"Do you need a hand?" she asked sympathetically.

"What you want to feed me like a baby?!" Ash spat back. "I'm not that pathetic. Yet!"

"Ash." She touched his arm gently.

He snapped it away from her.

"Here" She took his hands. In his left she placed a bowl, a spoon in his right. Shakily, Ash began to eat.

Misty gave a bowl of Pokémon food to Pikachu. She sat opposite Ash and began eating herself.

Once he finished his meal, Ash stood up. With his hands held out in front of him, he began to walk away. Misty jumped up, dropping her bowl, and ran after him.

"Ash, where are you going?"

"To pee. I think I can still manage that myself." He replied impatiently, shaking her off. 

Misty blushed. "Mmmm….ok. Be careful." She returned to the campsite. 

After a few minutes she heard him returning to the site. Suddenly, she heard a splashing and a fury of curses coming from his direction. 

"Ash!" She ran towards the disturbance. She found Ash sitting in a large pool of water, looking very sorry for himself. "Oh Ash" She bent down and began to help him up. Slowly she led him back to the resting grounds.

"Come on, let's get these wet things off you before you catch a cold." She began to pull his soaking T-shirt out of his combat pants. 

"Misty stop" He removed her hands from his waist.

"Ash you're gonna get sick. Look you're shaking"

He sighed deeply and lowered his head. His dark unruly hair obscured his eyes, but Misty could tell he was crying. 

"Oh Ash." She put her arms around his neck and embraced him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and cried into her shoulder. She held him for some time, gently stroking his hair.

Slowly, Ash turned his head and began nuzzling her neck. Softly, he placed a trail of light kiss on her neck leading to her mouth. He hesitated before gently kissing her lips. Misty remained motionless for a second, shocked by his actions before she reacted and began kissing him back.

"Ash" she sighed. "Ash stop" she said forcefully pulling her head away. She leaned forward again, their foreheads touching. She looked him in the eye, desperately searching for recognition. She brought her hand to his face and gently caressed it. She sighed. "Ash, I'm engaged to Gary now" 

He inhaled before pushing her away. He stared directly at her for a second, Misty wondered if he regained his sight. Then he turned and began shakily walking in the opposite direction.

"Ash, where are you going?" she called after him.

"Away from you" he replied coldly.

Misty quickly gathered their things and ran after him.

Brock, Duplica and Gary surveyed the sight before them. They had come to the waterfall. It cascaded over a high cliff and onto jagged rocks below. Strong currents swirled the water at the base into a treacherous plunge pool. The river extended out from the waterfall and headed almost due south. In the distance Brock thought he could make out a building of some sort but he couldn't be sure.

"Well, the entrance should be around here some where" Brock indicated to the rocky cliffs on each side of the waterfall.

Using Onix, Brock, Duplica and Gary reached the bottom of waterfall. Duplica picked her way among the rocks on the right bank.

"Ditto, transform into a Machoke. Start moving the rocks and search for an entrance to the cave"

Brock released Geodude and ordered it and Onix to do the same on the left bank. 

Gary scaled a mound of rocks and searched the area with binoculars. He noticed a flash of colour behind the waterfall. "I think I see them!" He pointed to the waterfall as he began to make his way towards it.

"Come on Ash. I think I can see light ahead." Misty hesitantly moved to take Ash's hand but he pulled away on contact. "Fine." They walked on in an uncomfortable silence. Ash hadn't spoken a word since the "incident". What was she going to say to Gary about it? Gary was so jealous of Ash, it would be better to keep quiet about it. But Ash hated Gary so much, any pain Gary received would undoubted bring Ash pleasure. 

"Ash?" she asked cautiously. He remained silent. "About what happened-"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"I know, its just-"

"I don't want to talk about it to you, Gary, anyone, ok?"

This time she remained silent.

"Do you hear that?" Ash asked eventually.

Misty strained to hear. "It kinda sounds like running water."

They once again fell into uncomfortable silence. With each step the light and sound increased, until eventually they were faced with a wall of water, masking the sun light behind.

"Ash, we're out!" Misty exclaimed. "I'm gonna have to take your hand now. The rocks are really slippy. I'll guide you out."

Slowly, cautiously they made their way towards the cave entrance. They made their way to the right of the waterfall began to descend the slippy sides, getting thoroughly saturated in the process. Once they were out from behind the waterfall they heard someone call their names.

"Ash, Misty!" Brock called running to the base of the waterfall. "Hold on. Onix get them down."

The stone snake pokémon rested it's head on the ledge beside them. Still holding Ash's hand Misty guided him onto Onix. Onix then brought them down to Brock. Duplica and Gary ran to meet them. 

Gary noticed Ash holding Misty's hand. "What's going on?" 

Misty helped Ash off Onix and immediately noticed Gary's angry stare. She relinquished her hold on Ash's hand but helped him to sit on a tree stump in the shade. Turning to face the questioning looks on Brock's, Duplica's and especially Gary's faces she said. "We have a problem."

Ok, I apologise for this chapter. It's crap, but necessary (unfortunately). I know its rushed and lacking in well……anything good, but I couldn't help that. L After this it gets good, I swear (maybe that should be I hope!) 

Anyway, that's really it for notes this time. I'm all noted out after last times notes! (God, they were long!) The next chapter should be out soon. This one took so long cause I'm studying for exams and it was real hard to write. 

As always reviews appreciated!!! PLEASE! PLEASE! J Thanks for reading!

P.S. I hope this chapter didn't put you off!!

And this is an AAMRN **DESPITE** what it may seem. (It's a sneaky fic, Don't trust it!!!)


	5. The Calm Before The Storm

The Calm Before The Storm ****

The Calm Before The Storm

"………that's when we found the cave exit behind the waterfall." Misty related her and Ash's experiences in the cave to the others, careful to omit certain details.

They had set up camp in a clearing not far from the waterfall. Misty, Gary, Brock and Duplica sat around a large fire as Brock prepared their meal. Brock and Gary had erected a tent earlier where Ash was now resting, Pikachu keeping him company.

"How's Ash holding up?" Duplica was still stunned after Misty's revelation.

"Not too good. He's trying to put on a brave face, but he's understandably upset." Misty informed her.

"What are we going to do with him?" Gary asked as Brock began handing out bowls.

"What do you mean?" Brock handed Gary a bowl.

"We have to get to the temple. Like Brock said, we don't know how much time we've got. He's gonna slow us down." 

"We can't just leave him here!" Misty stood.

"How did I know you were going to say that?!" Gary faced her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"You know exactly what it means!"

"Oh for God's sake Gary-"

"Shut up!" Duplica screamed, jumping up. "We won't solve anything by arguing! Lets just stay here tonight and see how he is in the morning!"

"Duplica's right." Brock took a bowl and spoon. "We'll decide what we're gonna do in the morning." He began walking in the direction of Ash's tent.

"Who made you leader?" Gary called after him.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Duplica teased. "Remember what happened the last time you said that?!" She followed Brock.

Ash lay on his back in the tent. Pikachu slept on his stomach, snoring occasionally. He heard them fighting. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but he knew it was about him. He had become such a burden.

Was this what it was going to be like for the rest of his life? People arguing about who had to baby-sit him? What was he going to do once he got back? He couldn't be Pokémon Master any more. What would he do? All his life he had thought of doing nothing else, he was completely lost.

He heard a rustling indicating someone had entered the tent. 

"Hello?" He was embarrassed by the quiver in his voice.

"Hey Ash"

Brock. Good. He had always looked up to Brock as a brother. He could talk to him.

"Hey Ashy-boy!" 

And Duplica, well, she was good at lifting his spirits, usually.

He sat up and turned to the direction their voices had came from, inadvertently dislodging Pikachu.

"Hey guys! Good to see…..well, hear you."

"We brought you dinner." Brock placed the bowl in Ash's out-stretched hands.

"How you holding up?" Duplica sounded uncharacteristically serious.

"Not too bad. So…..what's the plan for tomorrow? What time are you moving out?"

"Ash, we're not leaving you here alone." Duplica touched his leg, startling him.

"You have no choice. I'll only hold you back-"

"Don't be an idiot, Ash-"

"Calm down the both of you. We already decided we'd discuss this in the morning. You should get some rest now, Ash. Come on Duplica" Brock led the protesting Duplica back to the campsite, leaving Ash with his own thoughts.

__

He looked out over the plain. An excited crowd stared down at him. This was it, the Pokémon League Final. Gary stood opposite him, a confident smirk placed firmly on his lips.

His hand went to his belt and removed a pokéball.

"Pokéball, go!" He flung it onto the field. To his complete astonishment it turned around mid-field and began to fly back towards him. As it did it enlarged and opened, engulfing him.

He screamed banging his hands against the walls of the pokéball. Blood ran from his knuckles as he furiously attacked the shrinking pokéball.

He became conscious of it moving. It stopped with a jerk, knocking him to his knees.

"Huh, I caught Ash!" Gary's voice was muffled through the cybernetic walls of the pokéball.

"What a weak pokémon!" Misty sighed bitterly. "Destroy it!"

"With _pleasure!"_

Ash felt increased pressure on the walls of the pokéball. It began to shrink and crack. It began to crush him, breaking and crushing his bones.

Ash screamed out in pain and fear. He bolted up right in the tent. He was saturated in sweat and breathing heavily. Wearily he lay back on his sleeping bag.

He hadn't had that dream in a long time, not since the night before his match with Gary. Misty hadn't been in it before, though.

"Ash? Are you ok?" a soft voice called to him.

"Misty?"

"I'm here."

He felt her sit down beside him. "Are you ok?" she repeated.

"Just a dream." He replied, closing his eyes.

They remained silent for a few minutes.

"Go back to sleep." Misty began soothingly stroking his forehead like she had done so many years before. She knew it helped calm him.

Ash sighed contentedly. He used to love when Misty did this. Suddenly he became angry. Why was she tormenting him? "Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Doing what?"

"This." He took her hand from his forehead. "Why are you……..pretending you care about me?"

"Ash, I do care about you." Misty sounded wounded.

"Not enough. Not as much as him." He couldn't bring himself to say Gary's name. "Although, I must congratulate you on a most fitting punishment. Suitingly ironic."

"Punishment?" Misty asked in shocked anger, retracting her hand.

"Ash doesn't pay enough attention to me," He mimicked her. "I'll show him! I'll run off with GARY!"

"I did not run off with Gary! I meet him over a year ago. You think I was caring on with Gary while I was with you?"

"It wouldn't surprise me! You always were fickle. Once any guy paid you a complement you were off begging at his feet! I suppose it reflects badly on me, though. You'd rather be Gary's whore that my wife! I-"

His next speech was cut short by Misty sharply slapping him across the cheek. His eyes closed in shock, he brought his hand up to his stinging cheek.

"Don't you ever, **EVER **speak to me like that again!" Misty was breathing deeply and rapidly, whether from shock or anger he couldn't tell.

He turned to face her, armed with some equally hurtful remarks. He opened his eyes as he prepared to speak, only to begin laughing.

His laughing became almost hysterical as he stared at her, unnerving her.

Suddenly, he grabbed the sides of her face and gently began brushing back her hair with his hands.

"Ash?" She asked nervously.

"I can see!" He exclaimed, examining her face as if for the first time.

"I'll go get Brock." A cold voice informed them.

They turned to see Gary's retreating form, silhouetted against a large moon.

"I better go too." Misty stood and looked down at Ash. He was too amazed at the wonder of his own hands to acknowledge her and she walked out of the tent without a word from him.

Once out of the tent, she was overcome with emotion and collapsed to the floor, crying. What had happened to Ash? He used to be so caring. How could he think those of her? Did he actually think she had been two-timing him with Gary? 

She heard the others enter the tent. Wiping her eyes she followed them inside.

Brock was sitting in front of Ash, holding up his hand before his eyes. "How many fingers?"

"Three?"

"Correct! This is great! How did you get your sight back?" Brock began shining a flashlight into Ash's eyes.

"Hey, stop that!" Ash pushed the flashlight from his face. "I…ah…..just woke up and I could see. It was kinda blurry at first but everything is getting clearer."

"Yahoo!" Duplica sat in front of him and began waving her hand before his face.

He took her hand and pulled her into a rib-crushing hug.

"PIKA!" Pikachu jumped up and down on the sleeping bag. 

"Hey! come here!" Ash relinquished his hold on Duplica and took up his favourite pokémon, swinging his round.

Misty felt removed from the celebrations. She exited the tent to find Gary standing by the waterfall, staring at the moon. Slowly she walked up to meet him. She slipped her hand in his and squeezed it gently.

He didn't respond but simply starred into the night sky.

After some minutes he turned to her. "Do…..do you love me, Misty?"

She was taken aback by this. "Of, of course I do!" she disguised the quiver in her voice well.

Gary looked at her sadly for a moment, then resumed staring out over the jungle. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're not going to run off with Ash, are you?"

"Gary! I can't believe you'd even ask that!"

"It's just, when I see you two together I….I can't help feeling…….Promise me you won't leave me for him!"

"Do I have to promise you?! Don't you trust me?"

"I don't trust him!"

"So? That doesn't mean-"

"Sush! Did you hear that?" Gary cut her off and looked around him.

"Stop trying to change the subject! I-"

"Misty **shut up** for a second, ok?" He moved away from her and seemed to be looking for something.

She glared at him for a second before a slight rustling caught her attention. She scanned the jungle for any sigh of the source of the noise. Gary looked intrigued. Professor mode, she thought sarcastically.

Sighing, she rolled her eyes at him, before something moved in her peripheral vision. 

Slowly, she drew her eyes above her. The leaves of the trees swayed and shook.

"Gary?" She whispered, edging closer to him.

"Huh?" he replied loudly.

Suddenly the branches began creaking and groaning as they cracked and split, crashing to the ground. A giant spinarak rapidly descended from the bows. It was at least seven metres long and two high. Green venom dripped from its fangs, hissing and bubbling as it splashed onto the ground. It began to advance on them, it's vacant black eyes glistening sinisterly.

Gary stood in front of Misty shielding her with his body. The spinarak continued advancing on them until it had them trapped. Impossibly steep cliffs surrounded them on every side.

"Hold on, Misty!" Gary reached for a pokéball. Before he could reach it, the spinarak lashed out at him with one of it's long legs. He sailed through the air and landed with a sickening crack. He remained motionless like a rag-doll , bruised and beaten.

Misty screamed as the spinarak continued advancing on her. It's fangs were mere centimetres from her face. She squeezed her eyes shut and gripped the cold, stone cliff, bracing herself.

A blood-curdling shriek forced her eyes open and she witnessed the spinarak bathed in a yellow-orange glow. It turned from her and began to move away. She tried to escaped but it still blocked her path.

"Pikachu, thunder NOW!"

She saw a yellow streak of light as the electric pokémon leapt into the air and prepared to attack. Before it could launch it's attack, a stream of white, stick web erupted from the front of the spinarak, engulfing Pikachu.. Pikachu flew through the air until it was stopped when he sticky web latched onto a tree.

"Agh! Pikachu!" Ash moved his hand to his belt to retrieve a pokéball but the spinarak again launched it's web attack. Ash sailed through the air and was stopped abruptly by the trunk of a tree.

Brock and Duplica arrived on the scene just in time to see Ash impact a tree next to them. They had no time to react as they too were engulfed in sticky web.

The spinarak again turned it's attention to Misty, cowering behind it.

She was crumpled in a corner, sobbing hysterically. It moved forward, it's long legs twitching eerily. It towered above her as it prepared to strike. She pulled herself into a ball and prayed to whom ever was listening.

Her pleas were interrupted by an unearthly screeching. She looked up to find the spinarak screaming and fawning about. She noticed what appeared to be someone on it's back. The spinarak twisted and contorted it's body in a desperate attempt to dislodge the figure. The flash of metal in the moonlight caught her attention, as the figure raised a knife above it's head and then brought it down with unimaginable force, impaling the spinarak. The spinarak screamed in pain, forcing Misty to cover her ears. The figure ripped the knife out of the spinarak's torso, spraying greenish-red blood every where. It brought the knife down again and again until the spinarak finally collapsed and stopped moving.

Misty stood, trembling. "Who is it?" She called to the figure.

He looked up, blood and sweat staining his face. "It's me Misty. Gary." He cautiously got off the fallen spinarak and walked over to her.

She whimpered before collapsing to the floor, her body wreaked with sobs.

He dropped the knife and dropped to her, cradling her petite body as she cried, releasing all the built up tension from the past few days.

Brock managed to free himself from the webbing and helped Duplica out of the cocoon she had been incased in.

Pikachu thundershocked it's webbing, destroying it, and causing it to fall like light snow. It dropped nimbly to the jungle floor and began to remove Ash's webbing. 

Brock helped Pikachu but cutting away most of the webbing with a penknife.

"Ash, quit struggling. You're only getting more stuck!" He warned.

"That thing attacked Misty. I..eh..we have to see if she's ok!" He insisted.

Once he was free he took of in Misty's direction. Climbing over the dead spinarak he scanned the area for any sigh of her.

He found her in a corner, clutching Gary tight. They both seemed lost in each other, detached. Misty was crying into his chest, while Gary was smoothing her hair and speaking quietly to her. Ash looked at them sorrowfully for a second before turning and slowly walking in the direction of camp.

Hey! Sorry that took **SO **long to get out. I'm studying for oral French and Irish exams at the moment (EW!!) and doing a show so I don't have much free time. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was short and didn't really contain anything of real importance! 

****

Next Chapter: Show down at the temple. And resolution between Ash and Misty??? Wait and see!

I have just one or two things to add, ok? Ok, I know some people don't like GAMRN (I'm not a fan myself!) but this ani't one! I know Gary was kinda the hero of the chapter (saving Misty) and Ash was a bit of a baddie, but I'm trying to show how hard it is for Misty to just up and leave Gary! So bear that in mind! 

I also know some people dislike characters being written out of character. I know the characters don't act like this in the ainme, but I'm trying to show how I think those characters would act if they were in these situations. One of the biggest faux pas seems to concern Gary. I believe Gary has more depth than in the ainme. I know people that stuck up (poor me!) and all have reasons for it, usually it's masking insecurity. So, that's the angle I'm taking on Gary. I'm not saying it's the correct way to view him, it's just my way.

****

Anyway, as always reviews are welcomed (and encouraged). Thanks for reading!

P.S. I don't know how to fix the "big white space" sorry! If anyone knows how, please tell me. 

You can e-mail me at: anachia_1@yahoo.co.uk


	6. The Beginning Of The End

Nameless ****

The Beginning Of The End

The next morning they prepared to leave for the temple. Misty was still noticeably shaken after her encounter with the spinarak. Ash has relapsed to his previous emotionless state, similar to when they had started their journey. As they were due to reach the temple that day, everyone's mood was noticeably sombre. They cleared away the campsite and took off just after dawn.

Their progress was slow. Nobody talked much as they made their way through the jungle. Their heads hung low and they dragged their feet along the uneven jungle floor. Hour after hour passed by in the same monotonous way.

Eventually they reached their destination. They stopped at a slight cliff over looking the confluence of two rivers. Hunched down, camouflaged by vines, ferns and creepers, they observed the scene before them.

The two rivers met amid a vast over hanging of trees and flowed together as one. On the nearer banks an immense temple stood roofed by a vast net of intertwined branches, so that light only fell only in patches upon the ground beneath. The temple was tall and ancient. It's shape was pyramidal, but with a flat top. Large steps ran up the sides. Strange carvings seemed to adorn the outer walls, but were unintelligible at their distance.

The temple itself stood in the midst of a large stone plaza. Other smaller buildings surrounded it but they were all in a state of disrepair.

Using binoculars Ash examined the area. Many people were milling about; each one dressed in heavy, dark robes, completely unsuitable for the jungle. They appeared to be stock piling as they walked back and forth form the dilapidated buildings and the temple.

Ash handed the binoculars to Brock, crouched to his right.

"So what's the plan?" he whispered as he turned to look at Brock. 

A twig snapping behind him differed his attention. He turned just in time to see the butt of a spear connect with his head.

Ash groaned as he began to regain conscienceless. His head was killing him. Gingerly, he moved his hand to his head only to find his cut had been re-opened. He winced as he connected with it, gushing dark, fresh blood down the side of his face and into his hair.

Sighing he sat up, but immediately regretted it as a wave of nausea over took him. Ignoring the sick feeling in his stomach he took stock of his surroundings.

He was in a small, low roofed room. It was constructed of stone, completely absent of windows. It was light by two flame torches suspended by iron rings on the walls.

He became aware of others presence. Squinting, he looked around the room, his eyes unaccustomed to the dim light. He noticed two bodies strewn on the floor. Crawling he moved closer to them. He instantly recognised them as Brock and Gary. But where was Misty? And Duplica? Frantically he looked around the room. Where was Pikachu? And the rest of his pokémon?

Slowly he made his way over to Brock and shook him awake. He was some what dazed, a poppy bruise on his temple. He murmured incoherently to himself.

Leaving Brock to regain his senses, Ash moved over to Gary. He hesitated, before roughly shaking him awake.

Gary rubbed his eyes as he sat up. His lip was split and he had the beginnings of what looked like a nasty black eye.

Spitting out some blood, Gary turned to Brock and Ash.

"Where the hell are we?"

"I dunno" Ash stood and began examining the walls for any anomalies. 

"Where are the girls and our pokémon?" Gary remained sitting on the floor.

"How the hell should I know? I just woke up before you, Gary! Use your brain, idiot!" Ash stopped his detailed examination of the wall and glared at Gary.

"I suppose it doesn't really affect you. You'll just go back to living on your **own** in the Indigo Plateau after this anyway. Why should you care!" Gary stood to full height and glared back at Ash.

"It must really eat you up inside that I beat you, Gary. It must be terrible for you to know that I'm better than you."

"Hardly, Ash. It must eat **you **up inside to know Misty dumped you for me! I kinda feel sorry for you, seeing her with me all the time must be hard. Especially you still loving her and knowing she loves **ME**!"

Ash made a run at Gary but Brock quickly grabbed his arm, restraining him. 

"Ash, I will personally help you kick his ass later but we really need to get out of here now." 

Ash threw Gary a filthy look before returning to examining the wall. He made little progress though, as most of his thoughts were centred on what Gary had said. 

After many minutes of searching Brock yelped in surprise. "I think I found something!" he was sitting on the floor, gathering dust and gravel into a small pile.

"Real interesting, Brock" Ash added sarcastically, hunching next to him.

"Listen!" Brock picked up the pile of dirt and began sprinkling it around a large floor tile. Pebbles echoed as they bounced and hopped of stones far below. "I think something's under here!"

Brock removed a penknife from his vest pocket and began running it along the seems of the tile. With much effort he managed to wedge it between the two tiles. Painfully slow, he began to lift up one side of the tile. 

Ash and Gary immediately began prying the tile out of the floor, splitting and breaking their nails as well as scouring the skin of their fingers and knuckles.

They had only lifted it about twenty centimetres when it slipped from their grasp. Immediately Ash jammed his hand under the tile in an effort to stop it becoming lodged in the floor.

He screamed out in pain as the tile came crashing to the floor, trapping his hand between it and the floor. He winced as bone cracked under the force and weight of the tile.

"Hold on, Ash!" Brock and Gary began to heave the tile of his injured hand. After some minutes they managed to slide the tile out of place, freeing Ash's hand and reviling a dark passage below.

Ash tended to his hand while Brock and Gary caught their breath. His hand ached dully; the back of it was already bruising a deep purple. He bandaged it using material he ripped for his now discarded vest. Once he was satisfied with the result he turned his attention to the passage. 

Brock had retrieved one of the flame torches and was shining it down the small cave. 

"What do you think?"

"We haven't got a choice." Ash took the other torch off the wall. Cautiously he began climbing into the cave. It was dry and dusty. The cave was just large enough to allow them to crawl. Their progress was slow. After about twenty-five metres it began to steadily slope upwards. 

Eventually they came to a dead-end. Ash began to panic as claustrophobia took hold. He pushed against the walls and found, with some effort, the wall directly in front of him moved. 

"Is there a way out, Ash?" Brock's voice echoed eerily in the darkness.

"I think so…" Ash pushed against the wall. It screeched as it moved causing him to cringe. It teetered on the ledge for a second before toppling forward and smashing into a thousand pieces. Ash slowly, silently climbed out of the cave. He found himself in a dark, humid room. The walls and floor were of highly polished stone. Strange hieroglyphics adorned the walls showing strange scenes with demons, people and pokémon. In the opposite wall, perfectly rectangular piece of stone was absent, serving as a door.

He heard a huffing and puffing behind him. Turning he saw Brock and Gary climbing out of the cave.

"Where do you think we are?" Gary asked, inspecting the walls.

"I don't know but let's find out." Brock quietly tiptoed to the door. Gingerly, he looked around the frame. Once he was satisfied they were alone, he signalled Ash and Gary to join him.

They looked out. Long, tall halls ran to their left and right. The walls were also made of glassy smooth stone. The strange hieroglyphics continued on each wall. The halls were dark, being lit only by flame torches.

Quietly, they began making their way down the hall. The utter silence was almost oppressive. Their shoes echoed loudly down the corridors.

They were about to turn down another hall when Brock stopped them. He quietened them with a finger to his lips. He pointed down the hall, indicating he heard noises.

The slight echoing of footsteps could be heard. They were distant at first but gradually increased in intensity. It was difficult to ascertain exactly how many were approaching. Brock ushered them back the hall. Silently they entered a room, off the corridor.

The room was large and less dark than the halls. A sunken pool dominated the centre of the room. A large fire was located in the centre of the pool, causing the shadows to dance menacingly across the walls. The walls themselves were more fantastically decorated than all the others were. The pictures repeated scenes of a huge demon-like figure, sometimes being worshipped, mostly being feared.

They had little time to ponder the meanings of the scenes as the voices rapidly approached. They quickly ducked behind a set of large pillars. Pulling themselves as small as possible, they prayed the people would pass them by. Their prayers went unanswered. They heard voices rapidly approach. Suddenly, they were in the room.

Ash tried to hold his breath in an effort to remain quiet. He was almost certain they would hear his rapidly beating heart.

"Has anyone seen them?" one of the voices asked. It was deep and had an air of importance to it.

"No, your worship. They were reported missing about half an hour ago. Since then we have sent out search parties but as yet we have not located them." A snivelling voice replied.

"This will **not** do. We are mere hours away from the ceremony! I will not have anyone mess it up. The next chance to open a portal is in over five hundred years! At least tell me their pokémon are secured."

"Yes, your worship. They are being contained in the basement room adjoining the ceremonial chamber. They shall provide fodder for the first bless'd ones though the portal."

"That is something to be thankful for, I suppose. Are the sacrifices ready?"

"Yes, your worship." A different voice answered, more confidant. "They have been prepared for the ceremony. Although they have proven somewhat…difficult. We have been forced to restrain the red-head."

Ash and Gary snapped to attention, drawing a dirty look from Brock. He silently sushed them.

"They must not be harmed" The important voice boomed. "Diabhal must **NOT** reject the sacrafices!"

"Yes, your worship." Many voices replied as one. 

"Now, retrieve the scrolls and we shall begin final preparations."

They heard stones being moved. Then shuffling as the others exited the room. They remained silent until they were certain they were alone.

"They've got Misty and our pokémon!" Ash jumped up. 

"What about Duplica?" Brock stood.

"They probably have her too." Gary faced them. "What now?"

"We have to get Misty!" Ash insisted, earning a glare from Gary. "…and Duplica. They said they were going to scrafice them to that Diabhal guy!"

"We should try and get our pokémon first though." Brock added. "We're gonna need them to rescue the girls ad stop the ceremony."

"Do you think we're in the temple now?" Gary asked.

"Probably, there's no other structure round here this large." Brock answered.

"So then we head down, to the basement." Gary stated.

"Right." Ash agreed, surprising himself.

"Come on." Brock began cautiously exiting the room. "I think they went this way" He began walking down the hall.

After a few minutes the ground began slowly, sloping down. It continued in this fashion until they got the impression they were deep under ground. During their descent they were forced to hide in the shadows many times as robed figures passed up and down the hall.

While hiding for what seemed like the hundredth time, they decided to attempt to get some robes for themselves, so they could continue uninterrupted through the halls. 

As they were walking through the halls again, continuing to descend a lone robed figure came towards them. Hiding in the shadows they prepared to pounce. They caught the man unaware and managed to knock him unconscious. As he was roughly the same height and build as Ash, he took the robe.

Some minutes later a couple, man and woman, came up the hall. Ash dressed in his robe distracted them giving Brock and Gary ample time to catch them off guard and render them unconscious. Pulling the heavy hoods down over their faces they continued.

Now disguised, their progress was much faster. The deeper they got, the more people they met. They all seemed very excited, if not a little nervous. Few acknowledged them, none spoke.

Eventually they came to a junction. The hall separated in four, each new hall leading even deeper. Bustling into a dark corner, they disguised their plan of action.

It was decided each one would take one of the side corridors. The largest hall, which ran directly of the junction was a virtual traffic jam of people. They assumed the ceremony would take place down that hall. 

They would continue down a hall for fifteen minutes then report back to their present location to disclose what they had found.

Ash took the hall to the left of the main hall. It was darker than the others, occasionally being lit by flame torches. The roof and walls grew smaller the further he went in, until he could easily touch the roof, causing a claustrophobic feeling. He began to think it was a lost cause, when he came upon what looked like a guard. The man was sitting in a chair, head resting on his shoulder snoring occasionally. He sat in front of a large, cast iron door. He seemed to sense Ash and fumbling jumped to his feet, attempting what Ash could only guess was a solute.

"Eh, Sir! Have you come to inspect the prisoner?" He asked nervously.

"Eh, yeah. Yes I have." Ash attempted to sound confident. He didn't want to say no and end up explaining his presence.

"She's a feisty one! She might end up giving Diabhal heart burn!"

Ash was unnerved by this comment but tried to appear unaffected. 

The guard retrieved a large set of keys from his belt and began to unlock the door. "Just bang on the door when you're ready, sir." He stepped back to let Ash through and then locked the door, closing it firmly behind him. He promptly settled down in his chair and went back to sleep.

Ash stepped inside. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Before he could take stock of his surroundings he doubled over in pain as someone delivered him a swift kick between the legs. He collapsed groaning to the floor, but the prisoner began furiously kicking him in the stomach. 

As he saw the foot retract back in preparation for another kick he shoot his arm out and grabbed it. Twisting his hand he knocked the prisoner to the floor. But in one fluid movement the prisoner had him pinned to the floor. The figure stared down angrily at him for a moment, then quick as lightning pulled back his hood. 

"Ash?"

"m….Misty?" Ash croaked out, upon hearing her voice.

"Ash!" She threw her arms around his neck and embraced him. "I was so worried about you!"

"I was worried about you, too." He pulled out of the hug and looked up at her. "Are you ok?"

Her eyes widened in shock and she jumped off him, embarrassed. "I'm fine" She extended her hand in an attempt to pull him up. "But what about you?"

Ash took it but quickly relinquished his hold when the pain in his groin prevented him from moving. 

"No, I'm gonna have to sit here for a minute" He joked. 

"Ash, I'm **so** sorry!" She blushed. 

He looked up at her. They had apparently treated her well during her imprisonment. She had bathed and her skin glowed in the dim light. She had been dressed in a simple full length, white robe, pulled tight around her waist by a golden thread rope. She kneeled down beside him.

"What happened to you?" She asked, lightly touching the open wound on his eyebrow, causing a small amount of blood to trickle down the side of his face.

"I'm fine." He pulled back from her. "We've got to get you out of here." He took her hand in his uninjured one and led her to the door.

"What about Duplica?" She stopped him. "They had us in a cell down the hall before…" She trailed off.

"Before what?" Ash asked concerned.

"Before I kinda did to one of the guards what I did to you when you came in the door."

"Oh…" He smiled. "Poor guy" he looked out the small window in the door. "You hide behind the door. I'll call the guard in, once he steps inside hit him hard in the back of the head. That should knock him out." 

Ash called the guard and with some effort Misty managed to knock him out. Locking him inside the cell they continued on towards Duplica's cell. The guard was dispatched in much the same way being even sleepier than the last. 

Duplica greeted them characteristically, laughing and giggling. She was dressed much the same as Misty. They retrieved the guard's uniforms in order to blend in with the crowd. Covering their bright hair with hoods, Misty and Duplica led by Ash made their way back down the hall to the rendezvous with Brock and Gary.

They once again entered the main junction. They looked around for the others. Duplica noticed Brock at the entrance to the opposite hall. Keeping their heads low they made their way over to him.

He ushered them into a dark corner. "We've got a problem. Something's up. Guards are everywhere" He hid his face as a trio of guards ran past.

"Where's Gary?" Misty asked quietly, avoiding Ash's eyes.

"He's…not back yet." Brock answered quietly.

"We need to get you out of here." Ash addressed Misty and Duplica.

"We can't just leave Gary here!" Misty hissed.

"I'll get him out." Ash began to get angry, because he was so worried about Misty, and because she was worried about Gary. "It's too dangerous for you here. Brock'll take you out and I'll follow as soon as I find Gary."

"I'm not leaving you either!" Misty whispered angrily.

"Ash's right." Brock took her arm. "You two have to get out of here, but I'll stay to find Gary. Ash, you're injured. You take Misty and Duplica-"

"Eh, Brock, don't look now but-" Duplica tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

They all turned around only to be confronted by a team of guards. One stepped out of the crowd, a Magnamite hovering by his shoulder.

"Name and destination." He ordered.

"Huh?" Brock looked at the other guards, calculating their odds.

The head guard suddenly punched him in the face knocking him off his feet. Blood began to pour from his nose. Duplica ran to his side and attempted to stem the flow of blood.

Ash strode forward. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Magnamite, thundershock!"

Ash yelled in pain and collapsed to the floor as the inorganic pokémon unleashed a powerful electric attack.

"Ash!" Misty moved to run to his side but the head guard grabbed her hood, pulling it off her face. He took a fist full of her hair and snapped her head back. "Inform his worship I have the escapees **and **the sacrafices." 

One of the guards ran off down the largest hall.

"No!" Ash struggled to his feet.

"Magnamite, if you would do the honours!" The guard said amused.

Ash collapse to the floor again, writhing in agony as the electric attack continued.

"Stop!" Misty pleaded, tears staining her cheeks. "Please, you're killing him!"

The guard grudgingly nodded to his Magnamite who discontinued it's attack.

Ash groaned on the floor, residual golden sparks still crackling over his body.

"We wouldn't want you to miss your girlfriend's big moment, now, would we?" The guard teased, pulling harder on Misty's hair. He looked down at her. "It's a shame really. She quite a looker"

"You found them!"

The guards suddenly stood to attention as the leader of the cult came into view, followed by a large entourage. 

"Yes, your worship. The escapees too." The head guard indicated to Ash and Brock.

"Where's the third?"

"He's still at large." The head guard added meekly.

"Well what are you waiting for? Find him!" The leader ordered. "Bring those four to the ceremonial chamber."

"Including the escapees, your worship?" The head guard asked uncertainly.

"That's what I ordered. I want them to watch their women die! They should know better than to mess with the forces of Darkness!" he turned and began down the main hall.

The head guard began dragging Misty after him by the hair. Brock and Duplica were forced up by three other guards. Ash, semi-conscious, was picked up by two guards and dragged after them.

Gary watched from a dark corner only ten metres away. Down the hall he had chosen he had found the group's pokéballs, and a very ticked off Pikachu. It had taken some time but he managed to retrieve all the pokémon without being seen. Pikachu, retaining his dislike for his trainer's rival, had, with some amount of coercion, agreed to go in his pokéball. Gary had made his way back to the rendezvous point just in time to see Ash get fried. He had been tempted to charge in among the crowd of guards, "guns a-blazing" but quickly realised the futility of that plan. Instead he remained shrouded in darkness, biding his time. He began silently following the as the others were led down the hall.

The crowd moved down the hall until they came to a massive doorway. It was decorated with sinister carvings of strange serpentine creatures and inlaid with precious stones. They passed through the doorway and found themselves in a massive cavern. It was lit by a strange red glow that seemed to emanate from the far end of the cavern.

The cavern was filled with crowds of people. They parted like a tide allowing them to easily pass though. They came to a set of steps leading to a large stone altar. To the left and right of the altar winding stone staircases led to two stone platforms. The altar itself was on a cliff. The glow emanated from behind it. The cavern seemed to continue on indefinitely behind the cliff. Far below molten magma bubbled and swirled, heating the room to uncomfortable temperatures. 

When they reached the altar Brock and Ash were bound to iron rings fastened to the rocky floor, one on each side of the altar. Ash collapsed to the ground still unrecovered form his "shock". He looked up groggily to see two guards escorting Misty to one of the platforms. 

"m..Misty!" he struggled against his retraints. 

"Ash!" She attempted to escape the guards but was unsuccessful. "Please let me go to him for a second. I just want to tell him something; I'll only be a second. Please!" She pleaded. The guards continued to lead her up the stairs.

Ash continued to struggle until another guard kicked him hard in the gut causing him to keel over coughing.

Duplica was led to the opposite platform. The guards proceeded to restrain both Misty and Duplica to their respective platforms. Behind them was a sheer drop, the strange red glow seemed to pulse up from it. 

The leader quietened the crowd by raising his arms. Utter silence filled the cavern. Gary slowly made his way through the crowd, desperately trying to conceal the pokéballs.

"My children" began the leader. "Today marks a new dawn for the followers of Diabhal. After centuries of waiting, our time has finally come!"

A mass of cheering and roaring erupted from the crowd. A dozen figures, dressed in midnight black robes made their way through the crowd and to the altar.

Upon reaching the altar two remained while five made their way to Misty's platform and five to Duplica's. The two that remained at the altar produced a large crystal from within their cloaks. Bowing they handed it to the leader. He took it and raised it high above him. A strange blue glow seemed to engulf it. The leader slowly took his hands from it and it remained suspended in the air. 

The men in the black robes began to chant in an obscure language while scattering strange, glittering dust around Misty and Duplica. 

The crowd joined in the chanting and the cavern became filled with voices. Suddenly the ground began to tremble and shake. Geysers erupted from behind the platforms filling the cavern with dense mist. The most horrifying wails and screams appeared to come from deep within the ground. 

Misty and Duplica struggled against their bonds as the dark robed men began to leave the platforms and join the two on the altar. 

The screams and wails increased in intensity causing most present to cover their ears. The leader stood at the centre of the altar and screamed at the top of his lungs **"ARISE DIABHAL"**

The screaming and wailing reached a crescendo as the mist began to turn a reddish-black colour. The air grew stale and hot. Out of the mists a figure began to form, huge and inhuman.

Misty and Duplica screamed as it suddenly materialised. 

It was huge, over ten metres tall. It's body was humanoid, but it's skin was a dark red, the colour of congealed blood. On the end of it's fingers and toes grew razor sharp claws. From it's back wicked, bat-like wings protruded. It's face was grotesque, short back horns grew from it's skull. It's eyes were solid black, vacant. On it's face serrated teeth were twisted into a cruel smile.

"Who has released me?" It's voice was deep, reverberating through the ground. 

"I, oh great one!" The leader stepped forward, seeming unaffected by the appearance of such a creature. 

"Where are the sacrafices?" 

The leader grinned and pointed to Misty and Duplica.

"Good" Diabhal looked from Duplica to Misty. "I no longer have any use for you" he looked to the leader, now slowly retreating. 

"But..but what about the riches and..the the-"

"Fool! You really believe I would let even one measly human live? You should know better than to mess with the forces of Darkness! You shall all be destroyed! Starting with you." Diabhal stared at the leader, his eyes glowing a deep red. Out of the murky depths shadowy figures began to emerge. They took a hold of the squirming man and dragged him into the depths. He screamed for a few seconds before they heard a sickening gargling sound, then silence.

The crowd stared at Diabhal for a few seconds before screaming and all attempting to run through the doors at once.

Gary quickly ran forward. He ran to Brock and cut the ropes securing him and then to Ash.

Brock took charge while Gary gave them back their pokéballs. "Ok. I'll get Duplica. Gary you get Misty. Ash, I dunno why, but I think you should try and destroy that crystal. We don't have time to argue. Go!"

Immediately, they each set off for their respective targets. 

Diabhal, who had been watching the fleeing crowd with amusement, immediately turned his attention to Ash and the others.

He laughed to himself as Gary and Brock attempted to free Misty and Duplica. Brock had released Vulpix, who was melting the chains restraining Duplica, Gary was using Arcanine. 

Sighing lightly, Diabhal used his physic powers to take hold of the pokémon. Vulpix and Arcanine were engulfed in a red glow as they were sent soaring through the air. They landed unconscious on the cavern floor. "Child's play" he mused. Using his mind he levitated all the remaining pokéballs and landed them next to Vulpix and Arcanine. Utterly defenceless, Gary and Brock began tugging frantically on the chains restraining Misty and Duplica. Diabhal watched them amused, increasing the strength of the chains using physic energy, toying with them.

Only then did he notice Ash. Ash, in spite of loosing his pokémon, had made his way to the altar. Diabhal, enraged, screamed as he anticipated what Ash was going to do. Raising his arms in front of him, he sent a blast of physic energy in Ash's direction. Ash dove forward avoiding the blast and grabbing the immense glowing crystal. It discontinued to glow and Ash smiled triumphantly. He looked up expecting Diabhal to have disappeared. His heart sank as the demon remained; now completely enraged. 

Diabhal screamed in anger and frustration. "If you drop that I'll kill you before I return to the Underworld."

Ash smiled. _Thank you, Diabhal. It was very nice of you to tell me how to kill you!_ He laughed to himself. 

"You'll kill me anyway, so I fail to see the threat" Ash retorted seriously. 

Diabhal stared at the creature; he was being out smarted by a puny human! Ash smirked at him causing him to scream again in anger.

Diabhal intensified his stare on Ash. Suddenly Ash felt as if a great weight had overcome his body. His limbs became heavy and numb. He tried to move but it proved increasingly difficult. Diabhal laughed evilly as a panicked look over came Ash's features. 

He stopped laughing though as Ash continued to move slowly. His eyes fixed dead ahead, Ash with immense concentration lifted the dead weights of his legs one at a time. With each step he felt the physic grip Diabhal had over his body loosen. As he neared the edge of the cliff, Diabhal's hold was completely gone. He raised the crystal high above his head and prepared to plunge it over the cliff.

A sudden pain pierced his skull as Diabhal frantically began to access his memories, searching for his Achilles heel. Images began to play across him mind as he fell to his knees, one hand clutching his aching skull. 

He saw before him his first day at school, running around the school yard with Gary, his big fight with Gary, getting Pikachu from Professor Oak, running from the flock of Spearow, getting pulled from the river by Misty, trashing her bike, his first gym battle against Brock, his second against Misty, battle after battle with Team Rocket, losing in the Indigo Plateau, that stupid dancing gym leader from Trovita Island, winning in the Orange League, defeating Gary and becoming Pokémon Master, finally building up the courage to tell Misty he liked her, kissing Misty for the first time, asking her to marry him……coming home to the empty house when she ran away, seeing her kiss Gary, seeing her hold hands with Gary, watching over and over again as Gary announced Misty was engaged to **him**……….

Diabhal smirked as Ash, panting, struggled to his feet. Laughing he turned to the platform containing Gary and Misty. Engulfing Gary in physic energy, he flung him back to the other side of the cavern. Using his powers of telekinesis he removed the chains fastening Misty's wrists. She attempted to run down the steps but Diabhal seized her around the waist. She screamed and attempted to free herself, drawing Ash's attention.

"Misty!" He took off in the direction of the platform.

"Stop!" Diabhal boomed. "If you come one step closer, I'll crush you little girlfriend. Or should that be ex-girlfriend?" He snickered.

Ash stopped in his tracks. He looked from Misty to Diabhal to the deep pit and then to Misty again. Diabhal tightened his grip on her, causing her to whimper. 

"Stop!" Ash pleaded with the monster. "Leave her alone!"

"Give me the one thing I treasure most in the world" Diabhal pointed to the crystal, "and I'll give you the one thing you treasure most in the world" he squeezed Misty.

Ash looked at her. She closed her eyes as tears flowed freely. He didn't know what to do. If he gave Diabhal the crystal, it would be the End of the world, but if he didn't, Diabhal would kill Misty, his world. He remained speechless staring at Misty, willing her to just look at him.

"I can give you all you will ever want. You and little Misty her, together, forever. I can give you that future you were planning. The house in the Indigo Plateau, the two children…..Anything. Without me you will never have those things. All I ask of you is that crystal."

Misty stared in disbelief at Ash as Diabhal spoke. Ash lowered his head, diverting his eyes from hers. He felt his own tears stream down his face as his dreams were lain out before him. It was all he had every wished for him and Misty. 

"Without me you can never have her. You know she loves the other boy, not you. You lost your chance. She will **never** love you. But I can change that. I can make her love you. I give you my word. All you need do is give me the crystal"

"I can't." Ash spoke barely above a whisper.

"Then you will both die. I think it only fitting you witness your true love die for you first!" Misty screamed in agony as Diabhal began to close the fist in closing her, crushing her bones.

****

"STOP!" Ash ran up the steps of the platform. 

"Humans, you're all so predictable!" Diabhal laughed. "Give me the crystal!"

"Give me Misty first!"

"Ash, don't!" Misty screamed. Diabhal dug his talons into her, silencing her.

Releasing his grip Diabhal let Misty fall. Dropping the crystal, Ash dove forward and grabbed her hand, halting her fall. Using all the strength he could muster, Ash began to pull her up. 

Diabhal picked the crystal up using his powers of telekinesis. Before he could get a physical grip on it, a crackling filled the air. Suddenly the crystal was engulfed in a golden electric glow. Losing his physic hold, Diabhal dropped the crystal. 

Pikachu had through his dislike for pokéballs managed to break free from his prison. He immediately went in search of Ash. 

Ash, having managed to pull Misty up, rolled to his left and grabbed the crystal. Jumping up, he ran to the edge of the platform and, glaring at Diabhal, threw the crystal into the lava far below.

Diabhal screamed in rage and agony as the reddish-black misty began to engulf him. Reaching out with his mind he picked Ash up, just before he dematerialised and flung him off the platform. Diabhal screamed and flailed about as he disappeared, leaving behind only a faint glow.

Misty stared over the ledge for a second before taking off in the direction Ash had landed in.

She found him at the bottom of the steps. He was barely conscious, mumbling incoherently. Blood flowed freely from the old cut above his eye and from a new one at the back of his head. Gingerly she lifted his head into her lap.

"Don't worry, Ash. You're gonna be ok." She whispered, tears flowing down her face. He was in bad shape. 

Ash looked up at her, his eyes focusing and unfocusing. He tried to speak but his body didn't respond. His breathing slowed as his eyes fluttered closed.

Sniff, sniff. Poor Ash. Ok, I know this chapter was kinda all over the place, but I'm in major study mode, with barely any extra time. But after tomorrow I'll be finished my oral Irish exam and as of next week I'll be finished school!!!!! YAHOO!! [Only the Leaving Cert after that (sweat drops)] 

Only one more chapter to go. It won't be very long and I'll have a lot more free time so it should be up soon! Please don't judge certain things said in this chapter too harshly, all will be revelled soon! And then my first fic will be finished! Sigh!

As always reviews are welcomed. With each review you receive a bundle of love from me, so start reviewing! And a big THANK YOU to all of you who have reviewed so far. Your bundle of love is in the post/mail!


	7. The Future

I would like to dedicate this final chapter to ObiwanKatie, Physic Mew, Ash's #

I would like to dedicate this final chapter to ObiwanKatie, Physic Mew, Ash's #.1 Fan and everyone else who reviewed for all their reviews(If you guys don't mind!) . Thanks you guys. You don't know how much your kind words meant to me! 

Here goes nothing!

****

The Future

Ash sat at the bottom of his garden absentmindedly tossing stones into the stream. Pikachu quietly sat next to him.

He had finally been discharged from hospital after a month long coma. Looking back he wished he had died.

A large marquis was erected in the Oak's garden and final preparations were under way. Florists and caterers rushed about like ants. 

He had been released that morning and, on request from his mother, was staying in Pallet until he was fully recovered. All the time he was in hospital he hoped and paradoxically feared a visit from Misty. The last thing he remembered from the cavern was her beautiful sky blue eyes staring down at him. 

She never came though. 

And now the reality that he had been avoiding since Gary had announced the engagement was coming true. He had lost Misty forever.

A slight rustling behind him alerted him to someone's presence. Turning his head he saw Brock making his way down the path. He was dressed in a tuxedo; his hair gelled back in a vain attempt to control it. He shifted slight under Ash's stare, digging his hands into his pockets.

"Hey" Brock said quietly sitting on the grass next to Ash. "How you holding up?"

Ash continued to stare out over the forest. The sun was preparing to set, reminding him of the last time he had been there.

"I don't blame you for being mad at me. Its just...Misty asked me to give her away…and, well, she's my friend too. ..I just couldn't say no to her."

"It's ok, Brock. I'm not mad at you…..I'm mad at myself. If only…" he sighed. "What does it matter now. She's gone. I've lost her." He added quietly. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Eventually Brock stood, looking at his watch.

"I better get going." He said sympathetically. "Are you gonna be ok on your own?"

"I'll be fine." Replied Ash, his head lowered.

Pikachu placed it's paw on Ash's leg and smiled at Brock reassuringly.

Brock began walking in the direction of the marquis. Before he had gone ten paces he turned to Ash, who had returned his stare to the forest canopy. 

"It should be you Ash." He said sorrowfully, then turned and continued towards the marquis.

Ash sighed deeply, closing his eyes to prevent new tears welling up. He put his hand in his pocket and removed Misty's engagement ring. It glistened in the setting sun, causing rainbows of light to dance across his face. He squeezed it tight in his hand, almost drawing blood. 

It was time to let go.

Misty walked around the marquis. She had been dressed and ready for over an hour now, leaving her with at least two before the ceremony started.

Two hours too long. All she had done for the past three and a half weeks was think, ever since they had got back from the jungle. 

They had been successful in stopping the Apocalypse but Ash had been terribly injured.

Using the location devices given to them by Professor Oak they had alerted the emergency services and managed to have him choppered to hospital. He had spent the next month in a coma. Every day her heart begged her to visit him but her head forbid it. She didn't trust herself around him. 

She'd heard he'd been discharged today.

This information evoked such fear in her. Why today of all days? She wasn't afraid of what Ash might do, but of what her actions might be. Ever since seeing him again old, forgotten feelings had begun to resurface. 

She had never stopped loving Ash; she had left him because she thought he didn't love her. She wouldn't have been able to face him telling her that so instead she ran away. 

But now she was with Gary and she…she loved him.

She brought her hands to her face, gently brushing away tears. These thoughts had plagued her ever since she had seen Ash again.

Blinking rapidly she pushed such thoughts aside. She had come out of her room to escape such thoughts.

She decided to inspect the wedding gifts. She entered the large room allocated to them. It was a large room, filled with tables piled high with gifts. Inspecting them she soon found out she and Gary would be surviving solely on toast from the rest of their lives. She moved from table to table, with each one becoming more distraught. 

What ever her feelings concerning Ash it was too late now, she couldn't call it off now. She had promised Gary.

"You promised Ash first!" A voice reminded her from deep inside.

Clearing her mind she continued to look at the presents, but not seeing any at all. 

Something caught her attention in the corner. Turning she moved closer to it. 

She gasped when she finally recognised what it was. A bicycle! A brand new, shiny, red bicycle! Perfect for a girl about eleven years of age. Slowly she approached it.

On the handle bar hung a delicate white envelope. She took it and opened it, pulling out a small note.

All that was written was:

**__**

I said I would pay you back some day.

Ash raised his hand above him and with all his might threw the ring towards the steam. It sailed through the air; shining and glistening like a tiny star.

Just before it broke the surface of the chattering water it stopped, bathed in a blue glow. It hovered above the surface momentarily, before slowly rising up and flying over his head. 

Ash turned full circle, standing up in the process. 

Misty stood before him, cradling Togepi. The ring glided through the air, apparently controlled by the egg pokémon. Misty opened her hand and Togepi relinquished it's physic hold over the ring letting it drop into Misty's palm.

Ash stared at Misty. Never before had he seen anything so beautiful. Her wedding dress was simple, flattering her slight figure. Her autumn coloured hair cascaded down her back in a series of gentle waves, leaving wispy tendrils to fall around her face. 

She looked so beautiful, and it was all for Gary.

She was looking mournfully at the ring, almost oblivious to his presence.

Sighing she looked up at him, her eyes moist with unshed tears.

She looked around her, smiling slightly to herself. "I knew I'd find you here." 

She set Togepi down on the grass. Pikachu grabbed it by the wrist and the two pokémon hid in a bush not far from their trainers, observing their every move.

Ash made no reply but simply stared back at her. 

She had come here to say her good-byes; soon she would be lost to him. He couldn't take it; he couldn't listen to the _"Lets always be friends"_ line. He could never again be friends with her, not when she meant infinitely more to him. 

She looked down at the ring in her hand again. "You kept it?" 

Ash cast his eyes to the ground and nodded, embarrassed. 

Misty inhaled deeply. "Ash, I-"

"Don't" He cut her off. "I can't. I can't listen to this." He turned and briskly began walking in the direction of his house.

"Ash!" Misty ran after him. She stopped dead in front of him leaving him little room to move. She took his hand in hers.

Ash sweat due to her close proximity. Her sweat breath sent shivers down his spine. He kept his head low; knowing his eyes would betray him.

"Ash" She sighed lightly touching his left temple, inspecting his now almost completely healed cut. 

He grabbed her roughly on the shoulders, staring deeply into her eyes. "Why are you doing this, Misty? You're marring Gary toady! Do you delight in torturing me?"

"No! Ash I..." She whispered apologetically, tears running down her face. She fell forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing into his chest. "I'm so sorry, Ash. I don't know what I was thinking. I've…I've never stopped loving you."

Ash froze. His arms remained limp at his side. He neither welcomed her embrace nor pushed her away.

She pulled away and stared up at him with pleading eyes. He looked down at her feeling immature and unsure. Slowly she moved closer to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Ash started but almost immediately pulled her closer and claimed her lips again. 

But something was wrong. He should be happy. He was with Misty again. This was what he wanted. But something was wrong. Too much had happened. He pulled away from her.

"You better go." He gently pushed her away. 

"Ash?" She stared at him, eyes wide and glistening.

"I can't go through it again. You've already broken my heart, I don't think I could take it again. Please leave me alone." He spoke calmly.

"So that's it? It's over?!" Anger began to boil within Misty. 

"It's been over for two years, Misty! I think you getting married to someone else might had made that kinda obvious!" Ash retorted sarcastically.

"You weren't saying that in the cave!"

"No, actually you were the one saying it was over in the cave! Or do you not remember? Now all of a sudden things have changed and you decide it's not over! Well sorry, Myst, but it doesn't suit me to be played like that"

"So you're going to throw away what we have because of wounded pride? I always said you were dense, but I never thought you were down right stupid!"

"Well if you weren't so bloody stubborn-"

"Ha! You calling me stubborn. That's ironic!" She strode up to him and crossed her arms.

"Yes! Stubborn! If you had told me what you were feeling two years ago none of this would have happened!"

"I tried! Maybe if you were around once in a while I could have told you!"

"No! No way! It's my fault? I did all that stuff for you!"

"Sure Ash!" She added condescendingly. 

"Yes, I did. Everything I did, I did for you! Catching pokémon, winning badge after badge, becoming Pokémon Master. It was all for you, so that for once you might be proud of me. So that you might…might love me the way I love you."

"What?" She stared at him in disbelief. "Why did you never tell me this? We were going out for three years!"

"I dunno. Once we started going out there seemed little point in telling you. What would it have mattered. And plus it was a little embarrassing, you know, being in love with your best friend for nine years, its kinda pathetic"

"You…you loved me that long? Since we met?"

Ash blushed when he realised what he had admitted. Laughing lightly he looked her in the eye.

"I've always been in love with you, Misty"

She stared back at him. It seemed to they as if the past two years had never happened for those brief moments. The pain and hurt was forgotten as they were lost in each other's eyes.

Suddenly the church bell tolled signalling the beginning of the ceremony. 

Ash reversed the convertible out of his mother's drive at break neck speed. He pulled out onto the road and looked to the passenger seat. Misty beamed over at him. He leaned over to her and kissed her passionately, running his fingers through her flame red hair. 

"Are you sure about this?" He was almost afraid to ask her.

She smiled down at the spectacular blue diamond engagement ring adorning her left hand. 

Ash took this to be a "yes" and revving the engine took off down the road. As they came closer to the Oak's ranch, Ash could hardly suppress a smile. Gary paced back and forth in front of the marquis while Brock and Duplica lounged in the shade of a tree, occasionally looking around for any sign of Misty.

As they gained on Gary, Togepi, with remarkable accuracy, telekinetically threw the ring Gary had given to Misty at him, hitting the unfortunate groom square between the eyes. The little pokémon never had liked that guy.

Ash speed past them not looking back. That part of his life was over. The past was past. He had his life with Misty to look forward to now. Finally they were together. He smiled over at the beautiful women he loved, the woman he had always loved. 

****

THE END

Oh my God! My first fic is finished! I can't believe it! I hoped you all enjoyed it! Thanks a million to everyone who reviewed and so gave me the confidence to go on with it.

I'm tossing around a few more ideas in the old noggin but two weeks of college entrance exams (EEP!) and a holiday to America (which I SO can't wait for!) are coming up, so I may be a while getting anything written. 

Thanks for keeping with mw throughout the fic even when it seemed a bit on the depressing side! I made it a happy (or should that be sappy?) ending coz I finished school forever on Friday and at the mo I'm all sentimental! I was tempted to have Ash and Misty go their separate ways and then write a sequel or put a question mark after the "THE END" but I decided against that coz of the unavailability of time, the sentimental kick I'm on and, well, I wanted to see how it would all end up!

Any thanks again for reading and please review!

Love,

Ánachia


End file.
